


Soul Eater Zeta

by GradeAMasterpiece



Series: Novus Ordo Mundi saga [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Friendship, Gen, Language, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GradeAMasterpiece/pseuds/GradeAMasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Soul Eater: Troubled Souls. Kami Okubo is a freshman to Death Weapon Meister Academy. She has only heard stories about the Academy but is nonetheless ready to experience what it has to offer. Follow her as she makes new friends as the organization find itself in conflict with a group of Demon Weapon liberationists. Contains OC, violence, and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To the Past: The First Day Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, it's time. The beginning of the prequel I've talked about.
> 
> Welcome to the prequel of Soul Eater: Troubled Souls—Soul Eater Zeta. I thank you for taking the time to read this story. My only warning is that this story contains the use of OCs on both the good side and the bad side. I'm not sure if that's going to steer away from some readers, but we shall see. This story will cover and address things that happened before the Soul Eater series itself as well as Soul Eater: Troubled Souls. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Chronology: This prequel occurs 23 year prior to the beginning of Soul Eater itself.
> 
> Forewarning: The story will contain the following: instances of strong violence, humor ranging from childish to young adult, strong language, and the prevalence of OCs. In addition, both OCs and canon characters will learn some things not present in canon.
> 
> Disclaimer: Soul Eater is copyrighted to Atsushi Okubo and all other third parties (characters, series, and concepts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New student Kami Okubo finally arrives at the legendary Death Weapon Meister Academy, and she's to ready to see what grand new experiences and friendships she's going to see and develop. Beginning of the Adjusting to School Life Arc.

**To the Past: The First Day Anew**

_All tales have a beginning, impacting the future more than anything else.. The sands of time each carry a fragment of the past within each individual grain. So long as memories exist, the beginning shall never ebb into the cold and unforgiving seas of mystery. All tales revisit their beginning... This one is no exception._

_Month 1, Week 1, Day 1_

Death Weapon Meister Academy. This magnificent and expansive academy serves the monument for peace and order in the world, existing to eliminate any vicious and vile beings such as Monsters, Evil Humans, and Witches that dare threaten to the world. The Academy's main goal is to prevent any of those evil creatures from becoming or giving rise to an incredibly dangerous entity – a Kishin. To attain that end, the DWMA welcomes anybody from all part of the globe to join this legendary school and organization. Students from all over, Meisters and Demon Weapons alike, come together to train in order to save society from tyranny and chaos.

...

The blazing orange Sun was suspended in the clear blue sky, bearing temperate heat down onto Death City, Nevada, with the Academy complementing its position in the sky. As the building loomed over the city, lone footsteps clicked against the ivory concrete of the wide, massive flight of stairs until someone reached the very top at long last.

A young girl of the tender age of fifteen stood there, gazing at the famous edifice with emerald green eyes as her long brownish-blonde hair, tied to a ponytail, billowed in the soft breeze. She smiled radiantly as she spoke to herself, "I finally made it. The Death Weapon Meister Academy." It was time to fulfill her role as another member of this prestigious school. To that end, she was garnished in a white and red uniform coat with long sleeves and a familiar skull pendant sitting on the middle of her collar, a red plaid skirt, white stockings, and red shoes.

"Wow. This place is huge." She commented, marveling the sheer size of the Academy, the spacious platform right in front of her, and the number of people standing around in said area and actually entering the building. She started walking forward, remembering her purpose for coming here. Today was the DWMA's monthly held orientation – a specified day where the school was set to register and introduce new students like herself to the everyday hustle and bustle.

She continued taking in the sights of the scene, heading toward the entrance. Standing in front of the entrance to the grand structure was a young man sixteen years of age handing out pamphlets and fliers to the new students entering the DWMA, greeting them amicably all the while. He bore short, wavy dark blue hair, pale white eyes, and a designer stubble. His attire consisted of a light blue oxford vest, a beige collared long-sleeved dress shirt, light blue slacks, and dress shoes.

"Good morning! Welcome! Thank you for considering the DWMA! Glad to have you here! Don't get yourselves hurt either!" Those were a few of the words he exchanged with the newcomers. A toothy grin remained on his features as he did so. He then noticed a blond girl idly walking his way, still awestruck by the Academy itself.

Chuckling to himself, he walked over to her with his last pamphlet, "Hello, there! Welcome to the world-famous Death Weapon Meister Academy!"

The girl looked surprised at his sudden appearance but nonetheless accepted the pamphlet, which detailed the layout of the school, the types of classes, important locations, and other relevant information.

"I'm a fourth-year, Two-Star Meister," The boy pointed to his official DWMA badge on the breast of his vest that had two stars and a cartoonish skull logo engraved on it, "The name's Amagai Vladingham!"

"O-Oh. nice to meet you," the girl stated, bowing her head lightly, "My name is Kami Okubo. I'm just starting today."

Amagai grinned, "Ah, new kid on the block, huh?" He quickly scanned around his area. He was out of pamphlets, and everyone else seemed like they knew where to go. He looked back at Kami and offered, "Need any helping getting around?"

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate it." Kami responded, smiling.

"Well, come on then! Follow me!" Amagai headed over to the entrance door and held it open for Kami. When the new student walked forward and entered, the blunette spoke once more, "Miss Kami Okubo, you have officially taken your first steps in the Death Weapon Meister Academy."

Reflecting its stature on the outside, the interior of the Academy was quite big and grand inside, containing long corridors with high, arched ceilings, lamps to light the way, and a monochromatic checkerboard-style tile floor. The spacious area Amagai and Kami were inside of now teemed with all sorts of people. They were walking away in all directions, side-by-side with relatives, friends, or partners, and going through the many passageways present.

"Congrats!" While Kami was busy admiring the scenery, Amagai suddenly got behind Kami, hooking  
an arm around her and using the hand of the same arm to hold up a peace sign. His other hand held up a camera high enough to take a picture of them both.

"Huh?" Kami was caught off-guard. When she looked up, the flash went off directly into her eyes and blinded her, "AH!"

"Alright!" Amagai, pleased with the shot, put the camera away and started walking again, "Let me show you the facilities but feel free to sightsee!"

"O-Okay…" Kami replied woozily as she followed him, rubbing her eyes to alleviate some of the disorientation she experienced from the unexpected flash.

"Welcome, newcomers. Please sign in here."

Nearby was another part of the orientation procedures, the sign-in booth. Another volunteer like Amagai manned the station. He was a seventeen-year-old blonde with short, curly hair that was slick back and bore teal eyes. He wore a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with patterned black stripes, turndown collar, button-down front, and a silk black tie. His tailored black pants were hidden under a white sportcoat with double lapels, bold black trims, and nicely cuffed sleeves. Much like Amagai, he had an official DWMA badge with two.

"There's your cue, Kami. That's where you wanna start off," Amagai said, gesturing over to the sign-in booth and the gentleman behind it, "Don't be shy."

Kami nodded and sauntered over to the booth. The student operating subsequently greeted her, "Hello and welcome to the DWMA. Please sign here if you would." He instructed, gesturing to the clipboards in front of him. A good number of pages on all available clipboards were filled with names from all over the world; students that were new like herself. She picked up one of the pens lying near a clipboard and sighed her name in neat, cursive writing. The gentlemen looked over her handwriting and mused, "Miss Kami Okubo, correct?"

"Why yes sir." Kami replied, bowing her head slightly in respect.

He smiled, "Fascinating. Now, to get to the student orientation room, follow the signs. When you get there, there will be numerous other booths where fellow students and perhaps some faculty members will give you a tag labeled 'Meister' or 'Weapon.' They will also assign you to homerooms and help set your schedule." He explained thoroughly.

"Ah," Kami nodded in understanding, bowing her head again, "Thank you, Mr….?" Her voice trailed off, seeing as he did not wear a name tag.

"Moncharmin. Claude Moncharmin."

"Thank you, Mr. Claude Moncharmin." Kami said again now that she was able to properly address her helper.

Claude smiled politely, "You're welcome. Now take care."

The freshman returned to Amagai, who was patiently waiting for her, and announced, "Okay. I'm ready."

Amagai grinned brightly, "Great! Now let's get you to your freshmen orientation!"

Kami was led by Amagai to the student orientation room. Along the way, the older student mentioned that the room was actually the cafeteria, and that Kami should memorize the directions if she wanted to know where to eat during school days.

"Heeeere you are!" Amagai announced with a flair, walking in the propped-open doors with Kami.

Finally, the duo made it to the cafeteria, which was modified to accommodate orientation. The majority of the tables were put away to create space. Lining available wall space were numerous booths that were currently tending to the influx of new students, transfers or otherwise. Primitive, bulky computers were situated near most of the booths, aiding in the process of registering the students. The lunch line was also serving light refreshments and snacks, seeing as this area was the hub of the day's activity.

Kami looked around in amazement, marveling at the sheer number of people present. "Oh my goodness! There's a lot of people here. H-heh, I'm starting to feel nervous." This many people meant many new faces and potentially many new adventures. She knew some would be bad, and some would be good. That was why she was nervous. She did not know what to expect in an environment like the DWMA.

Amagai knew exactly what she was talking about. "Ah, the butterflies-in-your-stomach phase." He gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. That'll go away in due time. You'll meet lots of good people."

"Step right up please! I'll get you in and out of line soon enough."

Near the entrance was a sixteen-year-old young lady, managing one of the booths as a volunteer. She bore long, Air Force blue hair styled in thick waves and large slate grey eyes. She wore a flowing sky blue shawl over a pink, ruffled high top shirt, a floor-length skirt of matching colors with a decorative motif of waves and flames, and blue ballet shoes. Like Amagai and Claude before her, she too had a Two-Star badge.

Amagai spotted her and placed a hand on Kami's shoulder to prevent her from going farther. "Better go see her before someone else does. Her line's empty." He suggested, pointing over to her and her currently vacant booth.

Kami looked over and indeed saw the empty line. Before, she was thinking that she would have to wait some time, given the length of some others and the sheer size of the crowd. "O-oh! Right!" She quickly headed over before anyone else stole her spot, "Hello. Are you the one I need to see for the tags?"

The blue-haired girl smiled back delightedly and replied, "Yes indeed. My name is Rukia Forsythia. A pleasure. Please give me your name and classification."

"My name is Kami Okubo, and I'm a Meister."

Rukia reached under the booth and pulled out a meister tag, handing it over to her. Kami took it and attached it to her uniform. Then, the blunette girl faced the primitive computer near her and began typing on it. As she did so, Rukia asked Kami, "In addition to being a student and representative of the DWMA, Kami, what do you plan on being in life?"

Kami tilted her head curiously, taken aback by her question, "E-Erm, excuse me?"

Rukia giggled a little, finding her reaction a bit adorable. She decided to explain further, "Well, not only does the DWMA prepare students like us to fight evil and defend the peace of society, it also – in the event we decide to pursue other careers after graduation – offers us many selection of classes that conform to our interests. So, you basically learn about Phasmology, hone your skills in combat, and receive a lifelong education here in the DWMA in case you want to move onto college or something like that."

"Ohh, I see." Kami said, now getting an understanding of the school's education system. She cupped her chin in thought. Truthfully, she did not think that far. She was under the impression that, at the Academy, you studied only subjects pertaining to Meisters, Weapons, Wavelengths, and such like that, and the ultimate goal was to forge a Death Scythe by harvesting 99 Evil or Kishin Egg Souls and one Witch Soul.

Rukia noticed Kami deep in thought, struggling to answer the question she posed. She stifled her giggles and offered nicely, "How about we skip that part for now? Let's work on everything else."

Kami blushed a little in embarrassment, prompting Rukia to giggle more. She then asked Kami a series of question, collecting necessary information from her. Afterwards, Rukia entered Kami's basic info into the system, such as date of birth, former home address, and social security number. Finally, she asked whether Kami was going to live in an apartment or the girls dormitory to which the new student replied she already had an apartment in Death City. Rukia remarked on the ingenuity of her action, for roommates were chosen for students by the staff, hearing rumors that insufferable and unfavorable roommates often resulted.

"Okay, now back to the question of what do you want to be," Rukia said after entering the last bit of information, "We get that, I can finalize your schedule and tell you your homeroom."

Kami blinked, "Homeroom?"

Rukia placed her hand on her cheek, "Oh, my. I can't believe I neglected that." The older student cleared her throat and explained in detail, "Currently, the DWMA divides its student into two arrangements: NOT and EAT. NOT stands for 'Normally Overcome Targets.' They make up 90% of the student body normally. These students are not entirely battle-ready and require special care. However, if they show the desire, the improvement in physical fitness, and the aptitude in select missions, they can be promoted to the EAT curriculum. EAT stands for 'Especially Advanced Targets.' These students, like me, are the remaining 10% who are sent to combat and have exceptional talent. However, they can be demoted to NOT upon request or if their performance indicates a low success rate or drop in fitness. Furthermore, the EAT class is divided into three homerooms: the Crescent Moon Class, the Half Moon Class, and the Full Moon Class. Which homeroom you are assigned to depends on your schedule, credentials, and availability."

"Oh wow. This place is organized." Kami commented in awe. However, she still had no clue what she wanted to be. "It is possible for me to change my interest later on?" She asked, receiving a confirmatory nod and smile from Rukia. Kami brightened up, knowing that she was not bound to the choice she had to make now. "Okay. Let's try 'teacher' for now."

"Very well then!" Turning to the computer once more, Rukia typed away on the keyboard. The computer took a few seconds to process everything and at last finalized Kami's schedule and registration. The computer nosily whirred afterwards, releasing a piece of paper from within its confines. Rukia took the paper and handed it over to Kami. "There you go! It seems your homeroom is Class Crescent Moon!"

"Thank you very much!" Kami thanked, beaming excitedly as she accepted her schedule and reviewed it.

"And this," Rukia reached under the booth again and retrieved an official DWMA badge with a single star imprinted on it, "is your official One-Star badge. Keep this with you at all times because, on special events like today or certain missions, we are required to wear them."

Kami accepted the badge and placed it below her meister name tag. She bowed her head to Rukia and said graciously, "Again, thank you so much, Ms. Rukia Forsythia." She turned and walked away as Rukia happily waved her goodbye, wishing her the best.

Amagai patiently waited for her return, speaking when she came back, "My partner is nice, isn't she?"

"She was your partner?!"Kami asked in shock, exchanging glances between Amagai and Rukia, who was currently serving another new student, "Oh, wow! What a coincidence."

Amagai laughed, stretching his back, "Well, I'd better return to my post. Gotta help other freshmen like yourself." He looked at Kami and said thoughtfully, giving her a thumbs-up, "You ever need any help, just look for yours truly!"

Kami smiled gratefully and nodded, "Sure! Will do—"

_CRASH!_

And, just like that, the pageantries were stunted, and the mood plummeted as quickly as conceivably possible.

Screams and gasps echoed throughout the lunchroom, everyone turning to the source of the calamity. A huge, gaping hole was present in the western wall of the cafeteria as residual dust hovered around the spot. Some meters away from the hole and rubble were a pair of students, lying motionlessly on the ground. They were badly beaten, and blood stained their uniforms, hair, and skin. If it wasn't for the fact that they were groaning in pain, many of the people in the room would have considered them dead.

Before anyone could tend to the fallen male and female student, someone appeared in the newly made hole. The perpetrator was 19-years-old, having black, chin-length hair with many orange streaks, mostly located on his bangs. He wore a sleeveless blazer that possessed a number of straps and buckles with rips around the arm openings. His shirt featured black skull-and-crossbones decorations, a twisted version of the Lord Death-style insignias. He finished his ensemble with black army boots, pants, and fingerless fighting gloves with metal studs on the knuckles and metal plates on the backhand.

His hands and forearms were wet with blood. The students' blood. His bangs were also parted in a manner that seemed to cast a shadow over his eyes. His face was devoid of any sort of compassion or remorse. His left eye bore a dark auburn iris lacking a pupil. His right eye, on the other hand, had black sclera with a glowing orange iris and slit-feral pupil – it was as if that particular eye once belonged to a feral demon of the underworld. The orange soul wavelength flaring around him increased the pressure in the room, only serving to heighten the sense of dread in the people.

To those who knew him, he was known as…

"THE BLOODY SHIELD! THE BLOODY SHIELD IS ATTACKING!"

Students both old and new completely lost their composure, screaming as they backed away as far as permissible. Meanwhile, the "Bloody Shield" stared heartlessly at the battered individuals, proceeding slowly but surely toward them with methodical but purposeful trudges. He ignored the boy's and girl's hoarse but repentant pleas for help, "There is no mercy for you."

"Who is he?!" Kami questioned, watching the scene with fright and shock.

Amagai gritted his teeth and replied, "The Bloody Shield... Noel Ricardsen. He's the younger brother of one of the teachers, Mr. Edward Ricardsen… In case you can't tell, he's bad business."

"H-He's coming!" A student whimpered as Noel continued to get closer to his victims. They were worried that, once Noel was finished beating the two victims within an inch of their lives, he would turn on a hapless individual in the crowd around him to satiate any lasting urges.

"Someone should stop him!" Kami shouted, not wanting to witness a tragedy on her first day of school.

"Gladly! I got this!" Amagai exclaimed bravely, rushing forth and leaving Kami's side. "Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Trying to save lives here!" He yelled apologetically as he forced his way through the tight-knit crowd. Of course, some people weren't budging, causing him to trip several times and land face-first on the floor. "WILL YOU MOVE?!" He demanded each time he fell and got back up, continuing in his attempts to get through. The blunette finally managed to reach the site of the issue, getting between Noel and his victims, "Stop right there!"

Noel stared, frowning in displeasure, "Not you again… get lost."

"Not a chance." Amagai replied obstinately, glaring at The Bloody Shield in defiance.

Amagai's intense glare caused Noel to flinch as if they reminded himself of something. "Th-those eyes..." He held up his bloody hands, focusing intently on them, "So filled with hate... Stop it... " Noel clenched his fists, feeling his bloodlust spiking as his eyes dilated, "Your eyes just make me want to ground you into bloody paste!"

Amagai courageously stood his ground as Rukia managed to slip past the crowd and stand beside him. He cracked his knuckles as bluish sparks of wavelength exited from them. "Well, well, this is the perfect opportunity for a speech," He said and then cleared his throat, "FRESHMEN, attention!"

All eyes fell wonderingly at their apparent senior. "Sometimes in life, you're gonna be scared. To death, even. But you can't let fear stop you from your duties. "Remember, as of today, you're a DWMA student. We are harbingers of peace and order!"

Rukia's body suddenly glowed, enveloping herself in sky blue light. Soon, her entire body lost form, becoming an amorphous mass of sky blue light that streamed right across Amagai's body. The two-star meister grabbed this mass as it straightened out, the light shattering to reveal the weapon he now bore. It was a naginata with a sky blue, metallic shaft , a curved blade on the end, and a fanlike disc beneath the blade with a gold piece separating the two features.

"So, don't show your fear! Relish it!" Amagai declared, spinning the naginata above head before pointing the blade at Noel.

Noel's expression was unchanging but fierce by default. Amagai, however, smirked confidently as he span the naginata with both hands firmly on the shaft, charging at the Bloody Shield. The Vladingham jabbed the blade toward him twice, but Noel blocked them with the metal plates on the backhand of one glove. Noel then dodged a swing and threw a straight jab, but Amagai managed to sidestep that and jump back, knowing he could not afford even a single hit from the Bloody Shield with his infamous superhuman strength.

"Keep calm, Amagai! You can do this! We've done this before!" Rukia spoke encouragingly, her reflection appearing on the fan of her weapon form. The male nodded as Noel suddenly charged, swinging his leg for a kick. Amagai ducked under it and swung the naginata upward, slashing Noel across his torso. Strangely, the Bloody Shield froze as if he just shut down, and that perplexed Amagai.

"You made me bleed… Now it's your turn." Noel suddenly rasped, shooting his hand out to the confused Amagai and seizing his face.

"Oh, God." Amagai squeaked feebly the minute Noel's hand engulfed his face. With that same hand, Noel casually flung Amagai up to the ceiling. The impact caused the students to exclaim in terror as Amagai's head went through it. He groaned a little as he fell back down but snapped out of it quick enough to turn himself over and land on his feet.  _"Well, better a throw than a punch."_  He thought in relief, rubbing his head.

Noel turned around to face Amagai. "When will you rats learn something... Don't look at me the way you do…" He said in a low tone. Amagai just blinked, showing a confused expression as everyone else watched on in wonderment and fear. "Tch…" Noel placed a hand on the gash across his torso and turned away, walking out of the lunchroom using the hole he made.

Amagai breathed a sigh of relief as he stood straight, Rukia reverting back to normal. "Jeez… between me, the  
Disciplinary Council and Clorinda Olmett, and Mr. Ricardsen, it's a wonder why Noel never tires out…"

The students whispered to one another after Noel left. Now that he was gone, a group of them tended to the badly damaged victims and helped them away to the dispensary. Kami hurried over to Rukia and Amagai and asked them with concern, "Are you two okay?"

After Rukia helped Amagai to his feet, the latter gave Kami a confident thumbs-up, "Of course! That was nothing I couldn't handle."

Around this time, two students reentered the lunchroom, bringing a teacher in with them and telling him this was the site of the calamity. He was a 29-year-old man with waist-length sable black hair and shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face. He wore a navy blue longcoat blazer over a dark auburn dress shirt with navy blue designs on the lapel and collar. He finished his look with navy blue pants and shoes.

 _"Noel, why in the world do you do this to people? Are you in some endless loop of grief and destruction caused by the Enchanted Eye? Or is the Madness in you being excited by something else?"_  the teacher thought woefully, examining the hole in the wall with a neutral expression. He then saw Amagai and walked over, "Amagai. My younger brother didn't hurt you too badly, did he?"

"Oh, no, Mr. Ricardsen," Amagai answered back casually, "He was actually pretty tame today. If anything, something was done too late."

Kami looked at Mr. Ricardsen in shock, "H-he was your younger brother?"

Mr. Ricardsen looked at Kami and nodded in confirmation, "Edward Ricardsen, homeroom teacher of the Full Moon Class, at your service." He looked around the room and took note of the troubled, uneasy atmosphere that effectively ended the orientation for right now. "You three run along. I have to stay here and address the current situation."

By this time, everyone in the room was beginning to disperse and the tense air diffused. For the time being, orientation was suspended but would resume later on in the day. Right now, Kami, Amagai, and Rukia were walking together in the hall.

"Sorry that happened on your first day, Kami." Amagai and Rukia said apologetically.

"It's okay. I'm just glad that the situation was resolved." Kami replied understandingly. She then peered at the two partners and asked them, "How long has that been going on?"

"Ages." Rukia and Amagai responded candidly.

"That tells me nothing, you two."

"No, seriously, that's all we know." Amagai added in as he stopped walking.

" ..I..I just simply refuse Noel is that bad of a person... He must acting like this for a reason." Rukia remarked sadly, clasping her hands together tightly in front of her, "But I also don't want others to get hurt so severely…"

"Rukia! Amagai!"

The three looked to see a 17-year-old girl standing before them. She had baby blue eyes and long, curly blond hair in which some of it was kept back by a big white bow as the rest cascaded down her shoulders with two long fringes framing her face. Her outfit was a schoolgirl uniform, consisting a white shirt with matching frills on the end of the sleeves, baby blue collar and knee-length skirt, white stockings, and baby blue Mary Janes.

She ran up to Amagai and embraced him in a tight hug, "Oh darling, I heard what happened! Are you okay?! How bad are you hurt this time?! Do you need a lawsuit against that brute?!"

As Amagai choked on his breath and Kami stared on awkwardly, Rukia reasoned with the older female, "Diana. All is fine."

Diana looked at Rukia confusedly, releasing the Naginata Meister, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rukia nodded.

"Thanks for the concern though." Amagai replied appreciatively after a few coughs.

The Demon Naginata then realized that Kami, who was standing by her, was probably very lost and decided to break the ice. Clearing her throat, she kicked off the introduction, "Diana. Please meet one of our newest DWMA students, Kami Okubo."

Diana looked at her and felt bad for not noticing Kami earlier, "O-oh! A new student!" She blushed lightly, admiring her petite stature and facial features, "You're so adorable!"

Kami blushed in embarrassment at the compliment, "O-oh! Why thank you so much!"

"Oh, how rude of me! I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Diana Daae of the Full Moon Class. Welcome to the DWMA." Diana said, doing a curtsy.

"Thank you. And it's a pleasure to meet you." Kami replied graciously, bowing her head.

During this exchange, a light bulb went off in Amagai's head, reminding him of something. "Oh man. Hey, Kami, we need to show you where your homeroom is!"

Kami's eyes widened with realization, "Oh my goodness! I forgot all about it!"

"Oh dear! We must show you the way." Diana said, "What is your homeroom, darling?"

"Crescent Moon."

"Very well then. Come along, follow me." Diana grabbed Kami's hand and waved goodbye to Amagai and Rukia, walking off in a hurry as she dragged the Japanese freshman, "Ta-ta for now~"

* * *

Class Crescent Moon was empty. None of the currently enrolled students were asked to come to class today so that all newcomers could be handled soundly. At the office desk in the middle of the checkerboard-patterned floor was a 40-year-old man going over the various papers lying on the surface. The golden, thin-rimmed glasses over his silver eyes gave the man a scholarly air with his navy blue hair slicked back and neatly trimmed. His wore a brown and blue Corduroy vest and shirt combo, a white professor's coat, brown Corduroy pants, and dress shoes.

He heard a knock on one of the doors leading into the room. "Enter."

The door creaked open to reveal Kami and Diana. "Good morning~ Hi, I'm just leading this lost lamb to where she belongs~" The latter chirped as the former looked around the lecture hall curiously. "This is the new student, Kami Okubo."

"S-Sorry for not being here sooner, sir." Kami apologized, bowing her head again.

"Hm. It's quite all right. The day is still young, and I honestly did not expect every freshman to immediately find their way around this school." The man said, facing them, "Regardless, welcome. My name is Professor Romulus Vladingham."

 _"Vladingham…?"_  Kami thought as something nagged her in the back of her mind.

Diana motioned Romulus to approach her. Curiously, the homeroom professor walked over to her and kneeled down, and Diana whispered into his ear, informing of the short bout between Amagai and Noel and citing that as the reason for Kami's tardiness. The stolid face Romulus bore broke momentarily, showing deep concern, "Is my son well?"

 _"I knew it! They're related!"_  Kami exclaimed in her mind.

Diana placed gentle hand on Romulus's arm and gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. He's fine. I just talked to him."

Romulus breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great." He stood back up and said seriously, "Anyway, you should run along. Miss Okubo, please come with me to get your materials."

"See you later~" Diana waved Kami goodbye before exiting the classroom.

After waving back, Kami walked over with Romulus to his desk. He gathered some sheets of paper and compiled them into one packet. Then, he retrieved a book and placed the papers on top of it. "What I am handing over to you is the syllabus, school map, room locations, and my class's textbook." Romulus explained. Kami curiously examined the book, seeing that its title was simply  _Phasmology_. "Within the syllabus, you will find where we are currently and the amount of knowledge you will need in order to be up-to-date. Also, please stop by your other classes to get the proper material; refer to the room locations for that."

Kami quickly scanned through the sheets of paper, drinking in both the printed and verbal information given to her. "Yes, sir."

"That is all. First period starts at 8:00 AM, so do not be late." Romulus strictly advised.

"Yes, sir!" Kami replied obediently, bowing to her new instructor, "I will not be late." She turned around and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her. She placed her back against it as her emerald eyes gazed at the material she was just given. This was the start of the rest of her life, an unpredictable one filled with many ups and downs. A wide, excited grin stretched across her face when she realized that.

From now one, she was Kami Okubo, Meister and member of Death Weapon Meister Academy.

* * *

When night befell Death City and the rest of the Western Hemisphere, day appeared in the Eastern. In London, England, the temperatures were mild, indicated by the triumphant laughter of the energetic Sun. St. James's Square in particular benefited from this. Quite a few residents of London were walking along the stone pathways. Others were simply laying down in the space provided, basking in the ambience of such a serene area.

However, an anomaly was stirring, catching the attention of some of the people. A group of ten cloaked people were gathering in front of the equestrian statue of William III. Two of them stabbed some poles into the ground. The wind caught the brown flags attached on top, showcasing a symbol: a knightly shield that prominently showcased an angular and sharp version of the letter Z.

Each person varied in body structure and height, but they all wore the relatively same uniform. It consisted of a long, brown, hooded robe, a silver tunic with a brown sash around the waist, white pants, and brown boots. The above-mentioned symbol was located on the left lapel of their tunics.

Standing in the middle of this group was someone who wore an additional pitch-black cape over the standard brown robe. The person cleared his throat and then vocalized, "Hear ye, hear ye, citizens of London! I would like to talk to you about Demon Weapon liberation! For ages and eons, the norm was that Meisters and Weapons should work in harmony, forming indestructible bonds and friendships. However, can you truly say that Demon Weapons are happy? Happy to be confined to the handiwork of Meisters?"

A crowd gathered before these strange people as their apparent leader orated further, "I, a Demon Weapon myself, questions that. Yes, the friendship between Weapon and Meister can be very touching. But, in order to truly achieve longstanding and concrete peace, we must eliminate any and all opportunities for misuse and abuse. We must liberate the Demon Weapons of their roles as simply tools for battle. We must separate the classes of Weapons and Meisters so that they both can realize their full potential."

A murmur resonated throughout the increasingly large crowd, some in agreement and some in deep concern.

"Good and gracious people, my comrades and I ask that you consider these words. A future where Weapon and Meister can become perfect in their own individual right. After all, there is a reason why each have their own specific skills. We, The Zeta, see that as a clear sign that we can function and exist properly without forming teams. So, please, contemplate and support our efforts in Demon Weapon liberation."

All ten members of The Zeta bowed graciously to their listeners, "Thank you for listening. Absit invidia."


	2. The Gathering of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kami experiences her first day and gets acclimated to a typical day at the Academy. During so, a few new faces come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Soul Eater is copyrighted to Atsushi Okubo and all other third parties (characters, series, and concepts).

**The Gathering of Many**  
  
 _Month 1, Week 1, Day 2 (Tuesday, March 2nd)_  
  
The morning in Death City was greeted by the bright rays and baritone laughter of the Sun. The light greeted everyone, letting them know it was time to arise and begin their day anew. That included the apartment room of Kami Okubo. She groaned when the sunlight hit her face, her body reflexively turning away as she slowly opened her eyes. Kami peered at her electronic clock and smiled softly. It was seven o'clock, and she had awakened before the alarm was set to come off. Reaching over to turn it off before it blared, Kami then sat up and stretched her arms above her head, releasing a sustained yawn.   
  
Closing the blinds and flinging the covers off her, revealing her pink and black pajamas, Kami hopped out of her bed. Her apartment proved to be a cozy one. The soft white, green, and grey colors of her bedroom created a sense of relaxation, and the fluffy pillows and mattress aided in that. Walking over to her closet, which was by her personal study, she moved the sliding door to the side and picked out her school clothes. Within seconds, she was dressed and packed.   
  
Kami faced herself in the mirror that was apart of her personal study with a determined expression, "Okay! Your first day of class! Let's make a good impression!"   
  
Pumping both of her fists, Kami exited her bedroom, entering the kitchen-living room combo portion of her apartment. To her great surprise, the light was on, and someone was already here.   
  
"Good morning, Kami! Are you ready for school?" Rukia greeted with the brightest of smiles, sitting on her couch.   
  
"Yo, Kami, you got any mozzarella cheese for this salami?" Amagai inquired, raiding her fridge; his voice was silently muffled by the links of salami hanging from his mouth. "All I see is cheddar."  
  
…   
  
…  
  
…  
  
"HOW DID YOU TWO GET IN MY APARTMENT?!??!"  
  


* * *

  
With orientation done, Kami was able to see how a day at the DWMA was like. It was definitely crowded, the masses journeying through the halls inside the expansive school. Many were actually in a hurry, trying not to be tardy to their first period class. Others were still in the cafeteria, wolfing down the last bits of continental breakfast provided in the morning. Finally, there was that small number who were doing neither, instead enjoying a pastime of the DWMA.   
  
"Duck." Amagai ordered casually, placing one hand on each of the girl's backs and crouching down with them. A body flew over them at high speeds and crashed onto the floor, sliding against the surface for a few moments.   
  
Combat.   
  
"Hahaha! Oh, did you really think you stood a chance against me?" came the boisterous voice of the victor. She was 17-years-old with salmon pink eyes and reddish-brown hair. Her hair had perfectly level bangs trimmed just above the upper eyelids, two chin-length ringlets framing either side of her face, and ended in thick waves at the base of her back. She wore a knee-length, navy blue dress coat that had a thigh-high slit on the side and was secured by a mahogany waist-high belt. Additional features included four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest, an upturned collar, and light-colored vine-like designs on the upper sleeves. Beneath this was a longer, mahogany dress with visible frills on the sleeves and skirt. Lastly, she had on calf-high leather boots.  
  
"Is fighting the only thing everybody does here?" Kami questioned, exchanging glances between the winner and the loser.   
  
"No. Well, not usually…" Rukia replied demurely.  
  
The weapon in the girl's hand chuckled a little. It was a voulge with a dark red shaft and a curved, broad blade. It suddenly glowed, revealing the human behind it. She was a 17-year-old with choppy indigo hair tied into a high ponytail and dark red eyes. Her style of clothing reminded Kami of the Russian military uniform – she was garbed in a black greatcoat with light blue lines, button, and designs, and matching pants tucked into high boots. "Another job well done." She complimented her meister as they shared a high five.   
  
"I'll go get Ms. Calloway…" the teacher supervising the matchup sighed as he walked away, heading to the nurse's office.   
  
"Who are those two?" Kami asked, watching the two proudly walk away.   
  
"The meister is Sabrina Cornelia Albert Vittadini," Rukia answered, "She's a Two-Star Meister from the Half Moon Class. Believe it or not, she's also a member of the royal family in Monaco."   
  
"N-No way!" Kami looked at Rukia in disbelief.   
  
"The DWMA attracts any kind of people from all over the world." Amagai added in and then sourly said, "However, Sabrina…eh, you know how each generation has that one insufferable, arrogant person?" He received an affirming nod from Kami. "Well, you know those same kind of people who can back up their talk? Well, that's her."  
  
"And the weapon she used was Alexandra Vladingham." Rukia said.   
  
"No relation." Amagai piped in.   
  
"So is your family like a clan or something?" Kami inquired, using her own knowledge of Japanese clans to make that deduction, "Clans don't necessarily have to have related members, just a common ancestor."  
  
"Huh…I never thought of it that way." Amagai said in wonder, cupping his chin. He then shrugged his shoulders, "I guess we are then. We're just called the Vladingham Family."  
  
 _Ding. Dong. Dong. Ding._  
  
"AH! THE WARNING BELL!" Rukia and Amagai shouted distressfully, grabbing Kami's hands and sprinting away at top speed. As they dragged the freshmen, they took the shortest possible route to Class Crescent Moon so that they wouldn't face the consequences of being late. Soon enough, they arrived at the door with five minutes to spare. After catching their breath, they actually entered the lecture hall and were greeted with the normal scene of students in their seat and Professor Vladingham at his desk.   
  
"Looks like we're some of the last to make it." Rukia pointed out with a tinge of relief.   
  
"Well, let's take this time to do some introductions. You'll need them." Amagai said, keeping a hand on Kami's shoulder.   
  
"Uh, okay…?"  
  
"First, we have Spirit Albarn and his partner Franken Stein." Sitting at the higher echelons of desks was a 15-year-old boy with shoulder length red hair and blue eyes, wearing the Academy's male uniform, which consisted of a black shirt with a white collar, pants, and tie with skull designs.   
  
Sitting beside the redhead was a13-year-old boy with silver-gray, shaggy hair and a small physique, basically wearing a white version of the male school uniform with stitches where the front fasteners were.   
  
"Then, we have my siblings Katrina and Frederick." Rukia stated. Around the front left part of the seats was a 14-year-old female student with wispy Air Force blue hair and carmine eyes. Her uniform was black with a white sailor collar with a black stripe and a white tie ending in the shape and style of Lord Death's mask. She wore a black jumper beneath a black vest, a Air Force blue sarong over shorts, and black boots. Even though today was not a special day, she had her DWMA badge with three stars clipped to her collar.   
  
Beside her was a 17-year-old male with pupil-less, light slate grey eyes decorated by blue-rimmed, rectangular frame glasses. The rest of his features included chin-length, shaggy cardinal red hair, and he was garbed in the standard male uniform.  
  
"Marie Mjölnir." At another seat was a 15-year-old female with large, caramel eyes, and long blonde hair. She wore her hair loosely with no bangs, and it formed a zigzag part on her head. Her attire was a black, button-up uniform jacket with large yellow zigzags going down the arm, a white down collared shirt beneath this, a black tie with yellow zigzags on it, a short black skirt, long white socks, and black shoes.  
  
"Tezca Tlipoca." This particular student's identity was obscured by a large raccoon-like mask, wearing the standard male uniform while reclining in his seat.  
  
"Roger Moncharmin." Sitting on the opposite side of the room was another male student of age 16 with sapphire blue eyes and short dirty blond hair. Kami noted that his attire was a replica of that Claude person she met yesterday except the black was replaced with blue.  
  
"Is he related to Claude?" Kami asked.   
  
"Yeah, actually." Amagai answered, "They got another brother named Francis. He's over there." The Vladingham pointed to the man in question. He was a male student at age 14 with short, dark brown hair that had a slight bang on the right as his hair curls at the end. On his face, he wore a pair of rectangular black glasses that shielded his jade green eyes. His attire was similar to Claude's and Roger's before him with green being the main color.   
  
"Alright, class, it is eight o'clock so let us begin."  
  
Amagai, Rukia, and Kami immediately hurried to their seats, the former two going to their usual ones while the latter decided to occupy the vacant one beside Francis. Since they were going to be side by side for whatever amount of time, Kami decided to acquaint herself with him. "Excuse me." She got no response, and she blinked in confusion, "Umm, hey?"  
  
"Leave me alone." Francis demanded rudely.   
  
Kami was surprised at his brusqueness as she turned to face the professor,  _"What a jerk."_  She then noticed someone sitting at the very corner of the rows of seats, nearest to the exit. When the person shifted slightly, Kami's jaw dropped,  
  
It was Noel.   
  
 _"He's in this class too?!"_  
  
Welcome to the Academy.  
  


* * *

  
Second and third period was usually physical education for every student in the DWMA. The reason schedules were set up like this was the same as why the structural layout was the way it was. They were designed to keep student in great physical condition. Having P.E. in the morning with the rest of the day ahead tested the students' endurance in the face of a long day. After changing into the P.E. uniforms, all of the students with the class at second period were at the racing track.   
  
Amid them was a tall, African-American male with long dreadlocks that were tied in a ponytail and light blue eyes. He wore the standard P.E. teacher uniform: red sweatpants, a matching jacket, and white a T-shirt. He blew the whistle around his neck to catch everyone's attention. "Alright! Everyone gather around and listen up!" After they did so, he continued, "For those of you who are new here, my name is Coach Ramses Nygus, and I would like to welcome each and every one of you to the Academy. Every day, we start off with warm-up exercises, two laps around the track, and then into the activity for the day. Today, we're going to play volleyball. Mira, please start us off."  
  
A fifteen year old girl with a dark skin complexion, dreads, and blue eyes walked out of the group and faced them. She looked similar to the coach with the addition of bandages around her arms, legs, and the lower half of her face. "Okay, everyone, let's begin." She said. She proceeded to do a series of calisthenics, ranging from simple stretches to exercises like jumping jacks. The class followed suit, some doing them with ease and flexibility and others halfheartedly. Once that was done, Mira spoke up once again, "Alright, let's hit the tracks!"   
  
Everyone jogged onto the red running track. Students ran at varying paces; some were exerting themselves and trying to get the running done as soon as possible, others were going at medium pace and talking with others, and there was a few who simply hated running and were behind the pack.   
  
"Tezca, do you ever get hot in that thing?" Frederick questioned, going at a pace faster than his sisters.  
  
Tezca adjusted his mask and simply shrugged his shoulders, "Nope."  
  
…  
  
"What? You have a date, Marie?" Diana asked in disbelief, jogging with the Demon Hammer.   
  
"Oh yes! He's so handsome and so cool! I'm going to see him tonight!" Marie gushed, blushing lightly.   
  
"Now, sweetie, make sure you don't give 'it' up~" Diana said scandalously.   
  
Marie's blush darkened intensely as she shook head furiously, "What!? I won't do that! Nu uh!"  
  
…  
  
Rukia was purposely behind so that she could accompany her sister Katrina, who did not feel like exerting herself too much. She was trying to engage in idle conversation with her but to no real avail. The Demon Naginata tried to hide her disappointment, but she reassured herself that Katrina was simply a busy meister. Soon, someone caught up to and stopped beside them. "Hey, girls!" She was an 18-year-old female with royal blue eyes and smooth, silky light green apple hair tied into a ponytail by a frilly, ocean blue scrunchie.  
  
"Hello, Rosalind." Rukia greeted with a smile, "I was wondering where you were."  
  
"Well, I'm already fast, so I don't need to exert myself. I just got bored being behind." Rosalind replied nonchalantly.   
  
Meanwhile, Francis was one of the few behind but ahead of the lethargic Noel. Thoughtfully, Roger slowed down to check up on his younger brother, “Hey, Francis. Why so slow?"  
  
Francis glanced over at him. "What do you want, Roger?"  
  
"Oh nothing really. Just wanted to hang with my little brother~" Roger replied amicably.   
  
Francis rolled his eyes, "Don't you have a person to bother?"  
  
"Well you're no fun." Roger glanced ahead and saw Franken and Spirit up ahead. Though, he was specifically staring at the redheaded Demon Scythe, "But you're right. I have someone to pass. Adieu~"  
  
"C'mon, Franken! Keep up the pace!" Spirit goaded.   
  
"Leave me alone, Spirit." Franken ordered.   
  
"Aw, c'mon, Franken! Live a little!" Spirit replied motivationally, hoping that his usually humdrum meister would enjoy something other than dissection and vivisection for once. Just then, Roger came up and bumped into Spirit, causing the redhead to stumble a little. "Hey, watch it!" He hissed, glaring at the Moncharmin.  
  
"Oh, Spirit. Didn't see you there." Roger said coyly. His smirk told the true tale.  
  
Spirit growled, "Yeah right! You did too see me!"  
  
Roger tsk'ed several times before speaking. "Now, now. You don't need to be upset. Now if you'll excuse me." The meister then sped up a bit, leaving the Demon Scythe behind.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Spirit crossly pursued the Technologic Meister, leaving a relieved Franken behind. Roger was blithely jogging and minding his own business, satisfied to be on the victorious end of that brief exchange. Just then, Spirit caught up to him, bumped him with more force than Roger did, and passed him while laughing mockingly. Roger growled in annoyance and ran after him.   
  
Soon enough, the two gentlemen were both side-to-side, shoving their elbows into one another. Their competitive side cropped up, resulting in them running at extremely fast speeds, passing other students while badmouthing one another. "BACK OFF! NO, YOU BACK OFF! NO, YOU! WHY YOU! GRRRRR!!!" All the students let them pass by, watching them with shocked or pitying expressions.   
  
"What on Earth?" Claude exclaimed, watching Spirit and Roger sprint by as they left behind a trail of dust.   
  
"Jeez. Steroids much?" Amagai remarked humorously.   
  
Claude sighed irritably, "Ugh. That brother of mine. I don't know what to do with him sometimes."  
  
Amagai sweatdropped, "Well, he  _is_  quite the character, huh? Him and Spirit."  
  
"Well, at least Roger is outgoing and interacting with people." Claude noted. Now that he said that, both of his brothers were on opposite sides of that social spectrum while he was somewhere in the middle. "He just needs to limit his flirtatiousness before something serious happens. That imbecile."  
  
Amagai chuckled, already imagining some possible scenarios. "You mean, like if he flirts with Rukia or Katrina, Frederick will tear him up." A massive grin then appeared on the Naginata Meister's face, "Imagine if he did with Diana."  
  
"WHAT?!" Claude shouted. His voice was uncharacteristically loud in spite of his dignified and erudite self, which caught Amagai completely off guard. "HE' BEEN FLIRTING WITH DIANA!? Why that slimy bastard! When I see him, I'm gonna-"  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! I didn't say he was! I said 'imagine!' Operative verb, Claude! I was just joking!" Amagai said consolingly. He assumed the fellow Two-Star Meister would have noticed the facetiousness in his statement.   
  
Claude felt embarrassed now as he had momentarily forgotten that Amagai was a joker. "O-Oh. Right. I'm sorry. I should have known better. And now that I think about it, it's kinda funny." The rich meister added in a weak chuckle that made Amagai sweatdrop harder.   
  
 _"Why is it that half of my friends can't take a joke?"_  
  


* * *

  
Once the last few people completed their two laps, Ramses blew his whistles and spoke again, "Good work on the track. Now it's time for volleyball. I need two captains to lead each team. Any volunteers?"  
  
Amagai immediately stepped up, holding his hand up with a confident air around him, "I volunteer, Coach Nygus!"   
  
Claude also stepped up, "I also volunteer, sir."  
  
Ramses nodded as he led the class into the gymnasium near the running track. It was a spacious court with red and black bleachers on the walls. For the purpose of volleyball, the entire court with divided into two sections with the appropriate lining on the ground. Once inside, and after Amagai and Claude stood at separate ends, Ramses spoke again, "Alright. Pick your team mates."   
  
Claude looked to Amagai and offered, "The pleasure is yours, my good sir."  
  
"Thank you kindly, fellow gentleman." Amagai replied, imitating Claude's sophisticated tone. He then looked at the people available and made a decision, "I pick…"  
  
They took about two minutes picking and evenly diving up their teams, selecting both friends and other fellow classmates. Amagai's team consisted of Spirit, Rosalind, Kami, Francis, Tezca, Marie, Frederick, and other miscellaneous students whereas Claude had Roger, Katrina, Mira, Franken, Sid—a 15-year-old African-American male with neatly fashioned cornrows and a white headband, Diana, Rukia, and among others.   
  
However, there was one more person left; the one nobody wanted to be on the same side with: Noel. The Bloody Shield just stood there, still as a statue and cool as a cucumber. Many were hoping that Noel would walk out or disappear unannounced like he had in the past. No one was simply comfortable being in the same room as him due to his violent and unpredictable behavior.   
  
"Would one of you pick already? I do not have all day." Francis spoke up assertively.   
  
 _"You know what, I would rather deal with the bully than this jerk."_  Kami thought tiredly, glaring at him from the corner of her eyes.    
  
Claude had no intention of picking Noel. So, in addition to not having as much as enmity toward Noel as most students, Amagai thought it was best that he take action. "C'mon. Noel. I pick you." He announced with finality, ignoring the piercing glares boring into his back from other students. Claude's team, however, was more than satisfied.   
  
"Now then, everyone get into positions." Ramses ordered as he stood atop the referee stand integrated into the right side of the volleyball net. The teams occupied both halves of the court with the net between them. Ramses then said sternly as he tossed the ball to Claude, "You kids play nice and have fun. Claude, you serve."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Claude stood just behind the back line of the court. Once Ramses blew the whistle, he threw the ball up and knocked it over to the other side.   
  
"That's mine!" Rosalind shouted, rushing over and knocking it upward but more toward the center. A student on her team jumped up and smacked the ball back over the net. However, Mira sprinted forward and spiked it to the ground before anyone else could do anything.   
  
"Point. Claude's team." Ramses announced. The team cheered and gave the bandaged girl high fives for her excellent performance. Claude was tossed the ball again, and he served it to start the next round. Spirit, who was near the next, leapt and smacked the ball, trying to score a quick point.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Roger quickly slid over and knocked it up, foiling Spirit's plan. Promptly, Katrina sprinted over from her position and hit it over to the other side. It soared over the majority of the people on Amagai's team, heading over to Francis, who was standing idly in the corner.  
  
"H-Hey! Get it!" Kami yelled over, hoping her voice would snap him out of it. However, Francis was perfectly aware of the situation, stepping to the side as the ball hit the floor inbound.  
  
"Another point for Claude's team."   
  
Many of the students on Claude's team celebrated, enjoying the fact that they were two points ahead of their scoreless opponents. However, Claude was looking at his youngest brother with a frown. Meanwhile, a few people on Amagai's team were more willing to express their disdain.   
  
"Hey! What's the big deal?!" Spirit shouted accusingly.   
  
"Yeah! Show some sport!" Rosalind chastised.   
  
Amagai picked up the volleyball went it rolled close enough to him. "Hey, hey, guys. Calm down." He tossed it back over to Claude.   
  
When almost everyone took his attention off of him, Francis started to walk out.  _“This is a pointless game. I have other things to do."_  
  
Claude saw his brother leave. He wanted to say something, but it was too late. The oldest Moncharmin brother suppressed a sigh as he thought,  _"There he goes again."_  Putting that said, he finally served.   
  
"I got this one!" Tezca exclaimed, surging through several people as he slid on his knees and knocked it into the air. "That's all somebody's!"  
  
Marie was that somebody. "HAAAAAAAAA!!!!" The Demon Hammer rushed over, jumped up, and hit the ball. People swore they heard a sonic boom as a loud bang resonated throughout the gym. Marie had added a little too much force, resulting in the volleyball heading straight to Claude's team at meteoric speed. Nobody had the courage to stop the ball and instead got out of the way immediately.   
  
 _BOOM!_  
  
The poor volleyball was now lying in a crater, the sound of the impact and it popping leaving a ring in some people's ears, worse than the initial hit. There was even a faintly visible trail of smoke emanating from the spot as everyone looked at the site with disconcerted expressions.   
  
"Hey! You popped the ball, Marie!" Mira reprimanded.   
  
"And The Pulverizer strikes again…" Frederick muttered with his hands on his hips. However, he was just thankful the ground and the ball were only things that got hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry." Marie squeaked bashfully, feeling embarrassed.   
  
"Silly Marie." Diana giggled humoredly.   
  
"I'm sorry, everyone." Marie apologized again, chuckling. Soon, her high spirits came back, "But at least we win a point!"  
  
Ramses sighed as he climbed down the referee stand. "Everyone, move to the other side of the court. I'm going to grab another ball."  
  
"I suppose we should move the net as well." Claude suggested as he and Amagai went on to dissemble the net.   
  
Everyone either sat in the bleachers or off to the side, waiting or engaging in idle chatter to pass the time. Diana was talking to Katrina and Rukia, Rosalind with Marie, and Kami actually noticed that Francis was gone.  _" I wonder where he went off to? Why did he just leave like that? Why is he such a jerk?"_  The Japanese girl thought wistfully, cupping her chin as she looked out to the door she presumed Francis went out.   
  
While Diana and Rukia were conversing about the latest gossip, with Katrina just standing there boredly, Roger suddenly popped in among them. "Hello ladies~ You all look very lovely today."  
  
"Why hello Roger! Fancy seeing you." Diana greeted him, ceasing her conversation with Rukia.   
  
"Hello, Roger." Rukia said with her arms behind her.   
  
"So, ladies, are you doing anything afterschool?" Roger asked, eyeing all three girls expectantly.   
  
Diana placed one finger on her chain as she looked up thoughtfully, “Let’s see… I have Yoga class, vocal rehearsal, aaaaaaand dinner with my family at a casino."   
  
Rukia thought about her plans as well, "Umm. Amagai and I were planning to do a mission if one is up."  
  
"I have to return a book to the library, but not much after that." Katrina answered, looking off to the side as she pushed up her glasses up the incline of her nose.   
  
"Ah, I see." Roger replied to all of them in general. But since Katrina seemed to be the most available, he capitalized on that. He leaned into Katrina while waggling his eyebrows, "Well, if you don't have anything to do, perhaps you and I can enjoy each other's company?"  
  
Katrina inched backwards uncomfortably as Diana piped in obliviously, "Aww, I wanna join!"  
  
"Well the more, the merrier~” Roger replied suggestively to her.   
  
Meanwhile, Claude's eyes were shadowed as he gripped the net very tightly. Frederick had a similar ferocious expression on his face as the two of them thought simultaneously,  _"I suddenly want to go on a killing spree."_  
  
Finally, Ramses returned with a new volleyball in hand. "Okay, teams, so far it's 2-1 in favor of Claude's team. But it's Amagai's serve." He announced as he tossed the ball to the Vladingham.   
  
"Thank you, sir! Lock and load, everyone!" Amagai shouted as he went to the back line as everyone retook their positions.   
  
When everyone was ready and Ramses blew the whistle, Amagai served it over to the other side. Sid ran up and hit back to the other side, but Spirit quickly jumped up, using his hands to stop the momentum on the ball as it hovered back over to Claude's team's side. A student right beneath it sized up the ball and knocked it over with great force. However, Rosalind immediately sped over and performed a baseball slide in order to get her low enough to knock the ball into the air.   
  
"Someone get that!" She alerted after spinning into a kneeling position. She noticed the ball was close to getting out of bounds despite her efforts.    
  
"I got it!" Kami yelled as she ran up to the airborne ball and took a great leap. She was high enough to get to the ball without being considered out of play. With a grunt of effort, she spiked the ball down using the side of her hand as she landed into a kneeling position out of bounds. Mira tried to dive to intercept the ball but missed due to its awkward, oncoming angle.  
  
"Point to Amagai's team. Now it's a tie."  
  
"Alright, Kami! Check out the new chick taking care of business!" Amagai praised excitedly as she gave the freshmen a high five. Kami giggled pridefully as she high fived back, proud to receive the compliment from her senior.  
  
Spirit and Roger took a good look at Kami, amazed by her athletic prowess. "Who is that?" This girl that they had never seen before was something else. She was physically beautiful with her nice brownish-blonde hair and radiant, emerald green eyes, and the adorable expression she had as she high-fived Amagai added a touch of cuteness to her. In their minds, she was amid sparkles and standing before a pink background that highlighted these attractive features.   
  
Hearts instantly replaced their eyes.   
  
Amagai caught the volleyball as someone from the other side chucked it to him, "Our serve again. Let's claim this lead, everyone!" He said motivationally as he served it.   
  
Roger hurried over and knocked it back, but Spirit was there to return it. Brow furrowing, the blond Moncharmin hit it back to him. A vein beginning to protrude from his temple, Spirit mimicked the action. Their personal vendetta took over, resulting in Spirit and Roger knocking it back and forth like that of a Ping-Pong game, paying no heed to everyone else around them. Said people just stood there watching the two go at it with mixed expressions.  
  
"HEY! Don't hog the ball, you two!" Ramses barked commandingly.   
  
Roger growled in frustration at Spirit's persistence. However, if he wanted to play games, he had to oblige. Once the volleyball was returned to his side, he hit it with enough force to send it over Spirit's head. The redheaded Weapon pursued it, bobbing and weaving through his crowd of teammates. "I got it! I got it! I GOT-" Despite his carefulness, Spirit wound up running into someone, causing them both to fall over. Many of the students gasped deeply as Roger paled significantly. Spirit groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head and looking up, “Uhh. Did I hit a wall?"  
  
Spirit's eyes dilated in fear. He had bumped into The Bloody Shield. Currently, Noel was frozen and unmoving, just sitting there as his bangs covered his eyes. After a few tense and uncomfortable seconds, Noel slowly lifted his head to stare at the Demon Scythe. His bangs had parted to reveal both of his eyes. His Enchanted Eye wasn’t active, but the cold glare was enough to strike fear into Spirit.   
  
"Is there something you want?" Noel asked quietly.   
  
Spirit felt like he was staring down the devil himself. He was too scared to say anything, fearing that, if the wrong words came out, he would be killed or horribly beaten on the spot. He swallowed the massive lump in his throat. "....I...I...I'm sorry to bother you. R-really, I am." He croaked out in terror as he scooted backwards.   
  
Noel stood up, and many people thought that was the end of Spirit. Ramses and Amagai were both ready to jump in and subdue the Bloody Shield. However, to everyone's surprise, Noel turned his back to the redhead. "Don't bother me again for as long as you live, worm." He demanded, slowly making his leave. When he was out of everyone's sight, black and orange electricity sparked along on his body. Noel suddenly started panting heavily as he leaned against the wall, covering of his half with his hand. "Why must they look at me...with such pity and fear... Worms.... the lot of them..."  
  
Back inside, Tezca decided to break the tense atmosphere using that humor of his, "Soooo, Spirit, you pee your pant yet? Need to change?"  
  
".......yes......but I didn't pee." Spirit spoke feebly.   
  
As many of the students, most especially Tezca, burst out into a fit of laughter, Ramses just shook his head,  _"I don't get paid enough for this."_  
  


* * *

  
Normalcy soon returned to the DWMA. When the lunch bell rang at noon, everyone rushed to the cafeteria, ready to relax, eat, and replenish their energy. The expansive lunchroom had many tables set up, and the chefs were preparing a vast of array of food from all over the world. The faculty were eating in a separate, smaller room. The students were currently in line or eating, the chatter of conversation echoing throughout the cafeteria.   
  
Kami received her food and stepped out of the line. Although she was amazed at the DWMA's rich menu, she decided to stick with her oriental cuisine. On her tray was  _kamo nanban_ , a soup with Soba, sliced duck breast, negi, and mitsuba. She then looked around, trying to find a table to eat at. Although she was up to meeting new people, she didn't want to impede on established social circles in the cafeteria. As she continued walking and searching, she heard then noticed someone waving.   
  
"Kami! Kami, over here!" It was Diana, and she was gesturing for her to sit by her. Kami couldn't help but smile. She was glad to have met nice people between yesterday and today; otherwise, it would have been extremely awkward eating by herself. The Japanese girl walked over and sat by her.   
  
Just then, Diana noticed many of the students beginning to impulsively step aside, witnessing Noel walking past them, carrying himself in his usual lethargic manner that reflected his fluctuating sanity and threatening air. "And there goes Mr. Big Bad himself." She announced, chewing on a carrot.   
  
Kami looked over and sighed, "Is it going to be like this until graduation?"   
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Only time will tell, dearie." Diana said hopefully.  
  
Kami was certainly hoping that wouldn't be the case. Apparently, Noel was so strong and scary that everyone was afraid of being in the same room as him. She couldn't imagine facing him without a partner. In fact, why on earth was this allowed to transpire? Getting away from that subject, Kami saw Francis, who was sitting and eating by himself at a small table. She also wondered what his deal was. People weren't born pathological loners.   
  
Suddenly, Roger seated himself across from Kami, blocking off her view of Francis, "Why hello there."  
  
"O-Oh, hello." Kami replied, taken aback as she subconsciously scooted away.  
  
Roger grinned at her. Time to turn on the charm. "Are you one of the new students? Welcome to the DWMA. If that's the case, welcome to the DWMA. I'm Roger. Roger Moncharmin. And you are~?"  
  
"Kami Okubo. And thank you."  
  
"What a lovely name for a lovely girl like you." Roger flattered, actually prompting a blush of embarrassment from Kami as Diana giggled to herself.  
  
Seconds later, Claude walked up behind Roger with his tray of food and said to the freshman, "Hello. We meet again, Kami." He placed a hand on Roger's shoulder before continuing on, "I hope my brother isn't bothering you while you're eating."  
  
"Oh, no, not at all, Claude." Kami replied, using his first name to show that she remembered him from yesterday. "Amagai and Rukia told me today you guys were brothers."  
  
"Sadly, yes. Francis is our third." Claude sighed.   
  
"Why did you say that as if it was a bad thing?" Roger questioned, leering at his older brother.   
  
 _"Because my brothers are either a womanizer or a loner."_  Claude thought flatly.   
  
"I don't mean to sound rude, but what is his problem?" Kami inquired curiously, eyeing at the youngest Moncharmin Brother over yonder.   
  
"Firstly, let me apologize for his behavior. There is indeed a reason for that." Claude responded apologetically as he sat down. He cleared his throat and he began the story, hoping that it would make Kami understand Francis a bit more, "Back in our home in Paris, when we were little boys, Francis was very shy. He didn't have many friends and only us to play with. One day, father surprised him with a parakeet. She was the most beautiful bird we had ever seen. Francis fell in love with her and named her Lana. They became best friends, and they did everything together: He fed her, bathed her, played with her, and they even slept together."  
  
"Aww." Kami smiled to herself, finding the imagery actually cute.  
  
"But everything changed when they went to the park a month later. A group of boys ganged up on him and beat him. Lana tried to aid him by pecking one of the boys, but he grabbed her. As they held down Francis, he was forced to watch the boy beat her to death with a rock. As if that wasn't enough, the boys told him that Francis would never have any real friends. His world fell apart. From then on, he never wanted to deal with other human beings ever again."  
  
Kami saddened, now coming to an understanding of Francis's behavior, "Oh my goodness."  
  
"But, the next day we found the boys and beat the shit out of them. Father wasn't too happy about it." Roger added in.  
  
Claude shook his head, "I worry about Francis. I wish there were some way he could make friends. If only someone befriended him, I'm sure he would change for the better."  
  
Kami lowered her head to think about it. Her sense of empathy for Francis had been lifted. She wanted to do something about his reclusiveness. "How about I befriend him?" She blurted out, "If I can, maybe he will change his mind about people. I mean, you said it yourself, Claude."  
  
Claude stared at the young girl, a bit surprised. "Can you really do it?"  
  
Kami grinned, "Sure can. After all, my parents say I’m nice but stubborn."  
  
Roger chuckled, "Well, in that case, I believe you."  
  
This was the first person Claude met that was willing to charge into Francis's problem headfirst. While he had some lingering doubts, she seemed earnest in her decision. Finally, Claude nodded his consent, "Alright, I trust you, Kami."  
  
"Leave it to me!" Kami said determinedly, holding up a clenched fist with a smirk.  
  
Her third day at the DWMA would be dedicated to befriending Francis Moncharmin.  
  


* * *

  
The silvery moon gleamed above a town in the dead of night. It was peaceful and quiet. Everyone had retired to their homes earlier, resulting in the absolute minimum activity outside in the streets. A slight breeze howled throughout the silent night, causing the leafy trees to sway and dance in the wind. In one home in particular, the gossamer curtains billowed, letting this cool wind into a room.  
  
A quiet groan was heard as a little girl removed herself from her bed, went over to her window, and closed it shut, allowing the curtains to fall lifelessly back into position. The girl raised her arms above her head and stretched her sore back, yawning all the while. Before she hobbled back into bed, she looked at one of her most prized possessions.   
  
It was a jack-in-the-box. It was a gift her parents recently bought her, and it was beautiful. The box was a soft and inviting blue-green color. On each side was a metallic pendent with a jewel of sorts embedded into it. Its design made it resemble the petals and core of a flower, something that made it catch the little girl's eye in the first place. According to the store owner, the metal was gold, and the gems were sapphires. On the side of the box was a golden crank.  
  
"Maybe just one more time." The little girl giggled as she went over to her jack-in-the-box and picked it up. Grabbing the crank, she began to wind it. With each turn, the very familiar tune of 'Pop Goes the Weasel' was heard. The little girl timed her turns so that she could peacefully hum along with the music.   
  
Once the melody played the final verse, the lid suddenly popped open and a jester with a ridiculously big and happy smile came out. The little girl shrieked, pleasantly startled, and giggled endlessly. She placed her hand on the jester, pushed him back down, and closed the lid. That was something she would never get tired of. Her childish desire satisfied, she plopped back into bed and resumed her slumber with a content smile.  
  
 _Half a pound of tupenny rice…_  
  
The little girl's eyes opened up again as her smile disappeared. She could have sworn she heard the familiar song of 'Pop Goes the Weasel'. However, she wasn't using her jack-in-the-box and deduced that it must have been her imagination from playing it so much. She closed her eyes again to try and go back to sleep.  
  
 _Half a pound of treacle…_  
  
Now the little girl was convinced this wasn't a delusion. She had definitely heard her favorite song play, and that verse was deliberately louder than the last one. She sat up in her bed and looked at her jack-in-the-box. Nothing about it had changed; she even recognized the position of the crank as she left it. She then looked around her room for any other possible causes, but it was to no avail.   
  
 _That’s the way the money goes…_  
  
Now the little girl was starting to get scared. There was something in her room playing the song, but the one thing she thought was playing it actually wasn't. This sole lack of event and resolution made her feel unsafe in her own room. Her favorite melody, once chirper and captivating, was now unsettling and eerie. Her heart was beating faster and faster by the second, her mind unable to register why something like this was happening.   
  
"Hello…?" was the only thing she was could say as she her sight fell upon her prized possession again.  
  
The lid popped open, and something shot out like a blur. She lost her sight to the darkness, her mind went blank, and she lost her voice. The scream she prepared went unheard as metal tore through her open mouth.   
  
 _Pop! goes the weasel!_


	3. Learning More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kami begins her plan of bringing Francis out of that shell, hoping to learn why he is what he is. Later on, she is in for one heck of a dodgeball game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Soul Eater is copyrighted to Atsushi Okubo and all other third parties (characters, series, and concepts).

**Learning More**

_Month 1, Week 1, Day 3 (Wednesday, March 3rd)_

"Good moooooorniiiiiiiiing, DWMA~! This is Amagai Vladingham ready for another action-packed day!"

The son of the Crescent Moon Class instructor sprinted up the stairway and purposefully stomped one foot on the last step. One hand was on his hip as he rested the other across his bent knee. He grinned happily as he gazed upon the legendary building. It would seem he was excited for the day; however, he was actually relieved. Amagai and Rukia went on a mission afterschool yesterday. In a period of low activity, getting a mission done was a welcomed experience.

"Hey, Amagai!" Kami greeted, walking up behind him.

Amagai turned around with a massive smile on his face, throwing his arms up. "Kami~!" He embraced the girl in a tight hug, "My newest best friend! How are you doing?"

Kami laughed as she returned the embrace, breaking it after a bit, "I'm fine. I'm just excited and all."

"Why's that?"

"Well, today, I'm going to befriend Francis." Kami answered with a confident smile.

Amagai blinked several times in confusion. Without knowledge of the impetus for her ambition, he couldn't understand the overarching circumstances. "Uhh, really?"

"Yeah. Hopefully I can help him." Kami replied.

"Well, hey, power to you." Amagai said dismissively, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't need to know the full details; it wasn't his business. "C'mon, let's go find the others." He suggested. He and Kami then went inside the DWMA with the destination of the mission bulletin board in mind. After all, that was considered the central hub of the entire school; everyone passed by it at least once every day. When they got there, one person stood out immediately, and it was Claude.

"Hey, Claude!" Amagai called out as he and Kami approached him.

The oldest Moncharmin Brother turned to them and acknowledged them with a brief nod, "Good morning."

"What are you up to?" Kami asked.

"Just looking up missions," Claude answered, turning back to the board, "Unfortunately, it seems there are none."

Amagai crossed his arms as he stated, "I figured as much. I was lucky to get the one I got yesterday. I swear, missions are like collectibles nowadays: soon as they show up, they're gone before you know it."

"Indeed." Claude agreed with a sigh.

Kami gazed at the wide bulletin board with a green background, "So this is the mission board?"

"Yeah, when it actually has stuff on it." Amagai confirmed, finding it incredibly weird that none of the prongs attached to the board were occupied with mission specifications.

"The EAT class goes to this board and complete missions that take them all over the world." Claude added in.

Something went off in Amagai's mind that reminded him of something. "Speaking of which, you should invest in finding a weapon partner, Kami."

"I would, but…" The meister looked down, a little lost, "I don't know where to start."

"Your weapon partner can be anywhere. But don't worry. Destiny will lead you to him or her." Claude stated consolingly. Kami lifted her head and nodded at him, keeping his words to heart. Claude smiled and then looked at his wristwatch to see the time, "Alright then, we had better head to our first period class. We do not want to be late."

"Alright. Later, Claude." Amagai and Kami parted ways with the Moncharmin, heading to the location of the Crescent Moon Class. Unlike yesterday, the two meisters arrived at their homeroom before the warning bell even sounded.

"Morning, Dad." Amagai greeted amicably.

Romulus shot his son a dry look, causing him to freeze his spot. "Amagai. I told you to call me 'Mr. Vladingham' at school."

"E-Er, right. Sorry, Mr. Vladingham." Amagai replied apologetically, a sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head.

Meanwhile, Kami spotted her target. It was convenient that she and Francis sat by each other as it made her job easier. She took her seat and placed her book bag down. When she looked at him, Kami noticed that he was reading a book. "Good morning! You're Francis, right?" She greeted respectfully. Francis did not look at her and instead turned a page in his book. "My name is Kami Okubo. I just came to the DWMA yesterday. I'm a Meister. So are you one too or a Demon Weapon?"

Francis turned another page, his expression unreadable and unchanging.

His silence effectively ended that part of the conversation. However, Kami remained strong. She looked at the book he was reading and remarked earnestly, "That must be an interesting book you're reading. I like reading to pass the time too. Tell me, what are your favorite books and authors?" Again, there was no response other than the simple flipping of a page, so Kami decided to keep trying, "Well my favorite books and authors are _The Phantom of the Opera_  by Gaston Leroux and  _Jane Eyre_  by Charlotte Brontë."

Finally fed up with her, Francis glared at her. "Obviously, you aren't a bright person. So let me remind you what I said yesterday. Leave me alone."

Kami smiled victoriously, unfazed, "Well, at least I got you to look at me." The male said nothing more as he went back to reading. Pressing on, the meister asked him, "So how long you've been in the DWMA?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I would like to know." Kami replied matter-of-factly.

"Six months." Francis finally answered, hoping that would stymie further discussion.

"Oh, so you're fairly new as well." Kami remarked.

As she persisted in her efforts to opening up Francis, much of the Crescent Moon Class had arrived and taken their seats. Among them was Spirit and Franken. Before the former actually settled into his seat, he noticed Kami, the girl he saw yesterday in P.E., and a grin appeared on his face. He promptly approached her. "Hello there."

Kami looked at the redhead and instantly recognized him, "Oh! It's you from P.E. yesterday! The one who pooped in his pants!" Face contorting in displeasure, Spirit gritted his teeth as his head dropped. His bangs concealed his eyes as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She was yet another person to refer to that harrowing incident at second period yesterday. Kami noticed his face and felt bad, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Spirit shook his head, "N-no. It's fine."

"Are you alright though?" Kami asked concernedly.

Spirit's mood brightened up, "Yep! I'm alive, thank goodness. By the way, the name's Spirit. What's yours?"

"Kami."

"Spirit Albarn," The Demon Scythe tenderly took her hand while winking, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kami."

Kami blushed in embarrassment, offering a shy smile, "Why thank you."

"Are you new to the DWMA?" Spirit asked. Though he was sure yesterday was his first time seeing her, the DWMA teemed with a variety of people and faces, so one couldn't be too sure.

"Yes. I started yesterday."

"Awesome! So are you a Meister or a Demon Weapon?" Spirit asked.

"Meister."

This was perfect, Spirit thought. This was his chance to get closer to this cute new student. "Really? I'm a Demon Weapon and in need of a partner. Interested?"

Kami's eyes widened in shock. "M-Me?" She couldn't believe it. This proposition was coming right after a discussion about partnership with Amagai and Claude.  _"Is this destiny?"_  She thought, remembering what the latter told her.

However, before she had a chance to reply, Spirit felt a chill ran down his spine. His natural human instincts alerted him to the presence of another behind him, and he had an idea of whom it was. " _I'm_  your partner, you simpleton." Franken reprimanded, standing behind him in such a way that he was partially visible to Kami.

Spirit tensed up uncomfortably as he gave his actual partner a sheepish smile, "U-Uh, right."

Kami's hopes were dashed, but she hid her disappointment. Instead, she opted to get acquainted with Spirit's apparent meister partner. "And who are you?"

"I want to dissect you." Franken declared menacingly, glancing at Kami with cold eyes.

Kami's face dropped.

"Don't mind him. He won't dissect you." Spirit said flippantly, hoping to calm her down. Too bad he didn't notice that her expression never changed. "This is Franken. He's my little buddy that I look after. I guess you can say he's my little brother." He added in a hearty chuckle that felt rather contagious, prompting Kami to awkwardly chuckle with him.

Francis only rolled his eyes and turned the page.

Class soon started, and Romulus initiated his lecture, mostly discussing Souls and the different types of resonances, including Soul Force and Joint Resonance. It was days like these Romulus convinced his students he had mastered the art of 'dragging on.' This was a relatively simple topic that he effortlessly turned into a long and boring lecture by choosing particular sentences and phrases, including personal anecdotes that he cited as 'real-life examples,' and always keeping the floor open for discussion and questions. But, alas, the bell soon rang, ending what many deemed a class that lasted forever. A good number of the students packed up their stuff and ran out at practically light speeds.

Surprisingly enough, Francis was one of those people, intending to lose that prying young lady from earlier.

"Hey! Wait for me!" The youngest Moncharmin Brother froze up when he heard that same, friendly-sounding voice. Sure enough, Kami ran up to him and stopped beside him. "That was a great lesson today, huh?"

Francis glared at the Japanese girl over the rim of his glasses, his eyes burning with jade green fire. "Go. Away."

Kami flinched for a second – a natural reaction to seeing someone usually soft-spoken suddenly raising his voice. As that was temporary though, she continued on as if it never happened, "Well, it's funny you say that because I can't really go away since we're going to the same destination."

Francis growled and increased his walking pace. Kami did the same, sporting an innocent smile all the way. This continued even into the beginning of P.E., during the warm-up stretches, and now the obligatory two laps around the running track.

"Hey, Francis, are you good in any sports?" Kami inquired, jogging with him. The bespectacled boy gave her a sideways glare before accelerating; however, she sped up too and caught up in no time. "Well?"

"What part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand?!" Francis yelled, running faster.

Kami matched his pace, "I won't leave you alone until you talk to me!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" Francis cried out distressfully, sprinting the remaining portions of the running track. Persistently, the freshman pursued him, some of the other students watching them weirdly. This didn't last long. Francis slowed down progressively as his average physical fitness cropped up; it was becoming harder and harder to run at max pace without panting heavily or feeling his body tense up.

Kami, a significantly better athlete, easily caught up to him. "I guess running isn't one of your things." She said, not unkindly.

Once the run was completed, Francis sat on the grass, panting laboriously. He cursed himself for overexerting. Then again, he had that stubborn girl to blame for that. Speaking of which, here she came with two bottles of water in her hands, "Hey, Francis! I brought you some water. I thought you might need it."

Very reluctantly, Francis reached out and accepted the refreshment. Kami took a seat beside him, taking a swig of her own. "So, Francis, do you have a partner?"

Francis only spoke after taking a much-needed sip. "Why do you care?"

"Just curious."

"Well, it's none of your business." Francis stood up, glaring daggers at the girl, "Now listen clearly, freshman. I don't like you, I don't want to talk to you, and I  _don't_  want to deal with you. Compris?" Hoping he finally cracked through that thick skull of hers, the youngest Moncharmin stomped away.

Kami reached out to him as he walked off, "Francis, wait! I was just ask…ing…" Her voice trailed off when Francis disappeared among a cluster of students, once again leaving her, "Damn it!"

She wouldn't have time to pursue and search for him because Ramses blew his whistle, catching everyone's attention. "Alright, kids. Today, we're playing dodgeball."

Excited screams and shouts bounced off the enclosed walls of the gym, overshadowing any sounds of fear or apprehension from the dreading minority. Too many of these students were all too eager to bash each other's faces in with dodgeballs.

"Everyone, line up so I can separate you into two teams." Ramses ordered as the students calmed down and got into position. For each person, he assigned them either the number one or the number two. When he was done counting off, everyone with the number one was told to go to the right side of the court while the others with number two were on the left. Sid, Amagai, Diana, Frederick, Claude, Kami, Marie, Spirit, and Francis were among the group of students on the right. Rosalind, Mira, Katrina, Rukia, Roger, Tezca, Franken, and Noel were apart of those on the left.

When that was done, Ramses placed a line of dodgeballs in the middle of the court and then stepped out of the way after finishing. "Team 1, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Team 2, are you ready?"

"Ready!"

The whistle was blown.

A series of rapid footfalls thundered against the floor of the gym's court, resembling that of a stampede of wild animals. The charging ceased briefly when the students reached the awaiting balls. Hands and arms flailed wildly, hoping to grasp at one of the dodgeballs. In this game, to hold one meant one held all the power. He or she had the ability to reduce their opponents' numbers however they wanted.

Soon enough, every ball was picked up, divided among both teams. Then, everyone backed up, and the chaos resumed. Primal roars of exertion, the squeaking of shoes, and shrieks of fear filled the entire gym as the game ran its course. Unarmed individuals retreated, taking what measures needed to avoid bodily harm. Meanwhile, the killers – dodgeballs in hand – prowled about, seeking whoever they deemed to be an easy target.

This game of dodgeball was a glorified simulation of hunters and the hunted.

"Come on! Make a move!" Tezca dared, using his hand to beckon anyone from the opposing team to try him. Those who knew Tezca understood that strange masks and helmets didn't slow him down.

"Then allow the King of Games that honor!" Spirit bravely rushed forward with a dodgeball in hand. Planting his feet on the floor to stop his momentum, Spirit threw his weapon. The ball whistled through the air, a testament to how much speed and power was behind it.

Undaunted, however, Tezca tucked and rolled as the ball harmlessly flew above him. "Your aim is garbage!" He taunted as a teammate, in perfect synchronization, tossed over the ball she was carrying as the Demon Mirror stood back up. Immediately, Tezca caught and flung it over. A bit surprised, Spirit nonetheless jumped to the side, exposing the hapless person behind him. Tezca's projectile struck him right in the sternum, causing the poor fellow to lose some of his breath as he went careening backwards.

Another dodgeball surged through the air, but it hit no one as it pounded against the solid wall. The loud, hard smack was enough to send spikes of fear throughout Diana's body, causing it to shudder. Instinctively, she ducked behind the nearest person she knew. "Protect me, dear Frederick!" She pleaded, grasping onto his shoulders like a scared child with her parent.

The oldest Forsythia almost lost his footing when Diana took refuge behind him, given that he was trying to shift around, but he steadied himself. "Um… well, OK…" He replied awkwardly. He wasn't going to promise his best, but because Diana seemed desperate, he was willing to oblige her.

Claude managed to catch the exchange from the corner of his eyes. "I could have protected you." He mumbled to himself.

Another dodgeball was volleyed from the right side of the court to the left. Spotting it, Kami altruistically bound forth, using her own dodgeball to deflect it. The repelled dodgeball remained airborne due to certain physics, and one of her teammates seized the opportunity to jump up and snatch it out of the air, meriting another out. While that went on, Kami searched for a likely target. Amid the confusion, Rukia was low to the ground in a fetal position, unsuspecting of her. It pained the freshman, but a game was a game. Kami cocked her arm back and threw the dodgeball at the Forsythia.

In that moment, Roger caught the sight of the vulnerable Rukia being targeted. He saw this as a chance to impress her and to hopefully score a few points with a pretty girl like her. "I'm coming for you, Rukia!" He shouted valiantly, sprinting over. He used traction to his advantage, sliding in front of the Demon Naginata and holding out his hands in preparation to catch the ball.

_BAM!_

Too bad he misjudged its trajectory and speed.

Roger's body froze up as his eyes dilated to a tremendous degree, Rukia staring on with her hand over her agape mouth. His reaction was delayed, but Roger released several strained whines as he fell over, holding his crotch area that felt on fire with pain. Most of the players had stopped to witness the event. At the pathetic garbling sounds Roger made, some exchanged sympathy for unabashed humor.

"Hey, Roger! Ever heard of cups?" A male student shouted out cheekily, "Those things protect our soldiers from headshots like those! You might wanna invest in one!" The comment triggered a string of unrestrained laughter from those around him.

"Man. That hurt me, and I don't even have balls." Rosalind said with pity, shaking her head as she kicked up a nearby ball into her hands.

"OH YEAH! Another one bites the dust, baby!" Amagai shouted, giving his newest friend a praising thumb's-up, "Nice shot, Kami!"

"O-Oops." Kami squeaked feebly, feeling very bad about the whole mishap. Amagai's oblivious complimenting did not do wonders either.

"Forsythia!" Ramses barked out. The tone wasn't directed at her, it was meant to reestablish order. The students were beginning to get out of hands with their comments. "Please hurry and take Moncharmin to the Dispensary!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Rukia stood from her kneeling position, gingerly taking Roger up with her. That was the least she could for attempting to protect her. After she ushered the hobbling and babbling Moncharmin out of the gym, Ramses blew the whistle again so that they could resume, hopefully with no more misfortunes like that.

Without a hitch, the game continued. Some were more cautious than ever seeing what happened to Roger. Others, on the other hand, threw caution to the wind and went at it like wild animals. Throwing and dodging were expected, but the game was made livelier by students taunting each other verbally and physically.

Claude narrowed his eyes when someone shook his behind at him, an obscene gesture that normally would have been punished by Ramses if he were looking. Both to his chagrin and satisfaction, a flung dodgeball struck the poor fellow right across his face, causing his body to spin a whole 360 before hitting the floor. He settled on Rosalind instead, who was busying herself with eliminating many of her opponents.

However, Rosalind noticed the dodgeball coming her way and gracefully threw herself backwards so that it missed. "Too slow~"

"And now you're mine!" Tezca boasted as he shot past Rosalind, scooped up a dodgeball from the ground, and hurtled it toward the oldest Moncharmin Brother. But, Sid slid across the court floor on his knees and easily captured Tezca's dodgeball in his arms.

"You're out, Tezca!" The African-American yelled, pointing at the masked teenager. As a form of ridicule, Spirit stuck his tongue out while pulling down his eyelid as a fuming Tezca sat out for the remainder of the game.

"HA!" Mira grunted as she tossed over a particularly speedy ball, one that had quite a bit of spin to it. This effect resulted in the dodgeball curving slightly in its trajectory, almost nailing one student if she didn't react to it properly. However, it continued its course, heading for Francis.

Kami, of course, caught that and shouted over to the youngest Moncharmin, "Francis! Look out!"

Francis made no attempt to dodge Mira's ball as it hit him on the shoulder. It bounced off him and then struck a depressed Marie right in her torso, causing her to fall over.

"Hm. Double kill." Mira remarked with as much interest as watching paint dry. Her success, though, excited her teammates as they jumped up and down while screaming in elation. Team 1 was busy falling in numbers.

"Francis and Marie, you're both out." Ramses announced with crossed arms.

"About time." Francis grumbled, sitting out as a whimpering Marie dragged herself to a safe location.

Francis's apathy made Kami pout, making her realize Francis had not really changed since the beginning of her attempts to befriend him. With a sigh, she picked up another dodgeball and threw it, aiming for the motionless Franken this time. Like Francis, he made no move to avoid the ball as it struck him in the chest.

 _"Really, Franken. You and Francis should be pals."_  Spirit thought as he watched his meister casually walk to his seat. This momentary distraction was enough for a Half Moon student, who used a roll to give his throw exceptional momentum.

Kami saw that coming. "Spirit! Watch out!" The fifteen-year-old broke out into a dead sprint. By the time the Demon Scythe saw the ball coming, Kami had tackled him out of the way, sparing him from elimination or even a bad injury. The two breathed out a brief 'OOF!' as they hit the ground with Kami on top of Spirit.

Spirit cracked open his eyes at the same time as Kami, staring at her right in her eyes. They were rich pools of emerald green – so captivating and so pure, much like the gemstone itself. A light pink tint flushed across her face. Both the beauty of her eyes and adorableness of her face made Spirit's heartbeat increase as he managed to grin. "Well, hello there. We meet again." He said suavely.

"Hey, you two." Amagai called out disapprovingly, crossing his arms. Unlike the majority of times, his voice showed not a hint of humor, "This is a PG environment."

"GOTCHA!"

"What the—" In one second, the following happened: Amagai cursed himself for getting sidetracked during an intense dodgeball match like this; the dodgeball thrown by Rosalind struck the right side of his face with a resounding smack, rubber on flesh; and his body was flung backwards, dropping him to the floor so fast he almost suffered whiplash. The disoriented Vladingham saw white spots as his face throbbed with burning pain.

"A-Amagai!" Kami instantly removed herself from atop Spirit and rushed over to her fallen friend.

 _"….DAMN IT ALL!"_  Spirit shouted in his mind at how inconvenient the timing was.

"Nice shot." Mira commented standing by Rosalind as the dark-skinned teen carefully watched anyone else who tried to capitalize on the confusion.

"Amagai, are you okay?" Kami asked, kneeling by him. Half of his face was red, marked by the imprint of the dodgeball. It was also beginning to swell.

"My face is numb, and I can't see out of my right eye," Amagai replied dispassionately, "So I must've lost my contact."

Ramses sighed. It was ironic how these students were as much of a threat to each other as Evil Humans and Monsters. "Francis, take Amagai to the Dispensary."

As much as he didn't want to, that meant Francis would be away from these people, so he got up and walked to Amagai as Kami and Claude helped him up. Claude looked at his youngest brother. Although he probably didn't need to, he had to say something to him. "Francis, être gentil. Okay?"

Francis rolled his eyes, "N'importe quoi." With him leading the way, Amagai followed him, resisting the urge to caress his sore face because he knew any further contact would sting.

"Resume playing!" The whistle was blown again.

"Okay! Anyone else want some?" Rosalind dared. She felt bold because she was on a six-person eliminating spree.

Kami narrowed her eyes emulously. It appeared this older girl was the biggest threat on the opposing team. The Japanese girl, though, wasn't all that pleased at how flippant she was at sending someone to the dispensary. Least of all her first friend at the Academy. "I do." Quickly, she ran up to the nearest ball, scooped it up, and flung it at Rosalind.

However, Rosalind caught a glimpse of the oncoming projectile in her peripheral vision. Rosalind threw herself backwards, performing a back-flip to evade the dodgeball. "Too slow." She quipped, landing on her feet. Just as she was going to get a ball, another one was volleyed her way. With a surprised squeak, she cartwheeled to the side to again avoid elimination. "Sheesh…" It would seem most of her time will be spent dodging instead of eliminating people.

"You're wide open!" Sid shouted as ran up, gearing back his arm and hurled a dodgeball. He was aiming for Katrina, who was not doing as much as some of her teammates.

Just then, Mira slid in the way of Sid's thrown ball and caught it, having the wherewithal to watch Sid's actions. "You're out, Sid." She calmly stated, standing up and moving on to other matters. Sid only shook his head, unable to be mad at that, and went to the bleachers to spectate the remainder of the game. By this time, only handfuls of players were left for each team. Unless those who were still in were that tenacious, the dodgeball game wouldn't be lasting much longer.

"Well, well. It looks like we've finally caught up." Mira remarked, scooping up a ball that had rolled back her way.

"Good. It's time we win this!" Rosalind yelled with an alacritous grin, holding up her hand and clenching a fist.

"Not if I can help it!  _We're_  gonna win!" Kami declared determinedly.

Claude was getting wary. Notable individuals that were left on Team 2 included Mira and Rosalind, two people who practically bled 'athleticism.' In addition, there was Katrina and the infamous Noel. He was mainly concerned for Diana's wellbeing, but it seemed Frederick was doing a good job at being her bodyguard.

Deciding things were slowing down too much for his taste, Spirit took initiative. "TAKE THIS! MY POWER BALL OF EPICNESS!" The redheaded Weapon wound up his throwing arm to build up momentum before chucking it. Like the last time he showed off, the air whistled sharply as the ball ran its course.

Mira cartwheeled out of the way, leaving Katrina open. The meister never saw it coming. The ball hit her dead in the gut. The force of the impact ignited every nerve and ignited her midriff with burning pain. Katrina stumbled backwards two steps before catching herself as she cradled her gut. "Th-that hurt…" She coughed as her lungs regained the breath she lost.

"HAHA! You're out, Miss Kitty-Kat!" Spirit bragged, his pride swelling up like a balloon.

_WHAM!_

"And you're outta here too, Red!" Rosalind crackled mockingly as Spirit sauntered off the court, holding his nose with an unimpressed look on his face as he grumbled to himself.

Frederick was relieved to know that both of his dear younger sisters were gone from Team 2. He no longer had reason to hold back, even as he continued safeguarding Diana.  _"Now's my chance!"_  Hoping to capitalize on the confusion caused by those back-to-back eliminations, Frederick snatched up a ball near him and flung it toward Mira. His thought process was that, if they took care of the strongest players, the weaker ones would fall similarly.

Unfortunately, he underestimated Mira's capabilities. The bandaged student used her forearm to deflect Frederick's ball, causing it hover before her momentarily thanks to certain physics. Then, she casually accepted it into her hands, the action registered as a catch.

"Frederick, you're out!" Ramses shouted. The people on Team 2 on the sidelines were cheering excitedly. At this point in the game, any step closer to victory was cause for celebration.

Frederick sighed as he turned to Diana bowed apologetically. "Forgive my ineptitude. We must part for today, Diana."

"Oh, darling, don't fret." Diana said reassuringly, giving the eldest Forsythia sibling a pat on his arm. At that moment, a ball harmlessly bopped her on her head.

"You're going with him, Diana." Mira said matter-of-factly. The African-American girl purposely held back, knowing that Diana would have thrown a fit if she hit as hard as she usually could. Team 2 was full of raucous glee, their hollering and shouting getting more and more enthusiastic.

Ramses took his attention away to regain order in gym. When Team 2 calmed down, he counted the number of people still in the game. Only five Team 1 players remained, Kami and Claude amongst them. On Team 2, they had eight, including Mira and Rosalind. His brow furrowing, he took a closer look at Team 2's side and noticed someone was missing.

Noel.

 _"How did he slip from my notice?"_  Ramses growled in his mind. The last thing he wanted was that unstable boy assaulting an innocent on his watch. However, he calmed down when he saw Noel sitting in a corner. He was holding his head while in a fetal position, apparently having excused himself from the game.  _"There he is. Good."_  That done, he glanced at his wristwatch to check the time. "You guys had better hurry up. Ten minutes are left in class, and you still need to shower and change."

"We'll finish this in 2 minutes. Not a second over." Rosalind proclaimed confidently. She set her sights on Claude and Kami because those two were the most active of the five players. With no warning, she threw her dodgeball, but Claude used his own to deflect it. He followed it up by throwing in his dodgeball underhand, much like softball pitcher, at Mira. This change in tactics caught Mira by surprise. She tried to jump back to avoid it, but the dodgeball got her in the ankle.

"Mira, you're out." Ramses informed. He was impressed that Claude was the one who ultimately eliminated his daughter. This major success rejuvenated Team 1, who began cheering and chanting at the glimmer of hope for victory. Kami herself became galvanized by the sudden shift in tone. As two other players got each other out by throwing at the same time, she jumped over another ball and threw hers, nailing her would-be eliminator.

Soon enough, both Claude and Kami remained for Team 1 while Rosalind was the sole person keeping Team 2 alive. The atmosphere was absolutely electric. Screaming and hollering bounced off the walls of the gym as students banged their hands and feet on the bleachers to either create a rhythm or to just simply be loud. It was so contagious that almost everyone was participating in the merriment, watching on as the three final players faced off.

"Two against one. Heh, those odds sound fair, don't you think?" Rosalind asked cockily, tilting her head to the side. A thrill coursed through her at the prospect. She loved to be competitive, and everyone's cheers, shouts, taunts, and chants were nurturing that drive.

"It would be easier if you give up, but it would be more fun if you don't." Claude suggested austerely.

Rosalind could no longer contain her excitement. A smile of unconcealed exhilaration slowly stretched across her Caucasian features. Her grip on the dodgeball in her hand involuntary tightened. "I choose fun." She replied, almost rasping.

Pleased, Claude smirked back, "Good girl. Now let's continue our fun. Show us your prowess, Miss Waldo!" The eldest Moncharmin brother then launched his dodgeball at full velocity.

Feeling adventurous, Rosalind demonstrated her speed and ability by not only putting herself into a one-handed handstand, supporting her ball with her free arm, but also by pushing herself upward with the same hand to avoid Claude's ball and subsequently retaliated. Claude had momentarily forgotten the extent of Rosalind's athleticism, and it nearly cost him. He only barely dodged her ball.

 _"Whoa, she's fast!"_  Kami remarked, eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Careful, Claude!" Frederick shouted supportively from his spot on the bleachers.

"GO, ROSALIND!" Tezca yelled, jumping up and down, "I mean, playing sports is basically all you're good at!"

If Rosalind wasn't so focused on winning this game, she would have thrown a dodgeball at the Demon Mirror. It wasn't her fault that she had not found a partner since she enrolled at the Academy two years ago. Kami and Claude decided to use their numbers against her, both of them picking up balls and throwing at the same time. Rosalind reacted by backpedaling to create some distance and then jumping high enough to clear both thrown balls, earning herself several surprised 'whoa's and shouts of approval. However, she was reaching her limit. When she landed on the floor, she did in a kneeling position as she panted heavily. Her face was lined with sweat from the workout she was getting,  _" Well, I guess brute strength ain't gonna cut it anymore. I'm gonna have to start thinking."_

Rosalind stayed low as she slowly shuffled to two balls lying nearby. All the while, she was being watched like a hawk by Claude. She chose to start with him, seeing as he took out Mira; that meant he could do the same with her. An idea hatched in her mind, and she had to force herself to suppress a smirk. Acting quickly, Rosalind snatched up a ball and threw it, aiming for Claude's chest area. Immediately afterwards, she retrieved the second ball and sent it spiraling for his legs.

This changeup was unexpected, causing to Claude freeze up briefly. He wasn't sure which ball was the bigger threat. Ultimately, the 17-year-old jumped to the side to avoid the first ball. While doing that, he tried to lift his leg up to evade for the second one; however, his prior moment of hesitation gave the ball enough time to close the gap. He was hit on his shin and fell over on his side with an audible 'OOF!'

"Out!" Ramses declared as Rosalind's teammates practically exploded, making as much noise as possible. He checked his wristwatch again, seeing that now only five minutes remained. As much as he wanted to say something, Ramses opted not to interrupt such a rousing game. "Five minutes left." He said, warning everyone more than anything. The few people not involved in the game decided to head for the showers.

"It appears you didn't finish this in two minutes, Miss Waldo." Claude said coolly as he dusted off himself. He grinned slightly when he saw Rosalind twitch. The oldest Moncharmin Brother turned to Kami and said supportively, "Be a warrior to the end, Kami. Good luck."

 _"And then there was one."_  Rosalind thought, bending over as she rested her hands on her knees. She was catching her breath during this brief respite, mentally preparing herself. Now, all of the dodgeballs were Kami's side; she had a myriad of options to pick on how to eliminate her.  _"I think I overexerted myself earlier…"_  She groaned, feeling soreness in parts of her body.

"Come on, Kami! Win this for us!" Spirit shouted, cupping his hands on either side of his mouth to amplify his voice.

"This is so intense. I wonder who's going to win." Diana mused, idly kicking her feet as Claude sat beside her. That momentum had shifted to Rosalind's favor, but everyone could see Kami had more energy in her.

Emboldened by her team's rowdy cheers, Kami sprang into action, determined to come out of her first Academy P.E. game with a victory. She ran up to a ball and hurled it at Rosalind, and then she went over to another ball and threw it. Rosalind's eyes widened slightly, noticing the freshman's brisk pace. The older girl sidestepped the first dodgeball and then bent backwards, so far that her back and body created an almost perfect arch. Rosalind gritted her teeth as she quickly snapped back to a normal position, feeling her lower back throb. Her body was working overtime to provide oxygen to her tired muscles.

Kami was going to keep up the pressure. Instead of going to a dodgeball like she anticipated, Rosalind was resting. The Asian slid over to another ball and tossed two more while in a kneeling stance. "Eek!" Rosalind squeaked in surprise, leaping out of the way only to catch the sight of the other. She angled her body, just narrowly avoiding that one as it flew across her hip. Some of Kami's teammates started yelling that the ball had hit Rosalind, but Ramses contested that he clearly saw the ball miss.

"Y-You're not half-bad, new kid." Rosalind panted, keeping her eyes on Kami as she backed up to a ball behind her.

"Thanks." Kami replied simply, already armed with another dodgeball to throw. "By the way, my name's Kami Okubo. What about you?"

"M-Me?" Rosalind blinked as she kicked up the dodgeball into her grasp. She was honestly surprised; not many people bothered for an introduction. Most students knew name by proxy, by her athletic reputation, or by being classmates. Unless one's names were Amagai and Rukia, but even, they had many friends and acquaintances. "Oh, I'm Rosalind Waldo."

Without responding, Kami quickly flung her dodgeball. She had learned during the course of the game that Rosalind tended to react less efficiently when occupied with something else, such as dodging multiple balls at once even though she had the ability to avoid them. Her unexpected intro, coupled with Rosalind being taken aback, was the final nail in the coffin. By the time Rosalind realized she had a ball of death coming her way, it was too late. It struck her right in the forehead, everyone holding their breath when they heard the telltale wham resound upon impact.

"Nice to meet you."

Ramses blew the whistle decisively. "Team 1 wins!"

The victorious team flooded out of the bleachers and stormed the court, their collective voices bouncing off the walls and producing one loud cheer. They owned the gym today after this close win.

"WE WON!"

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!"

"WAY TO GO, NEW KID!"

"IN YOUR FACE, TEAM 2!"

"YOU GOT NOTHING ON US!"

Surrounded by so many cheers and adulation, Kami could not have been prouder of her accomplishment. She was able to lead her team to victory in her first game of DWMA dodgeball. She wasn't even aware of how much weight her achievement carried. It was part and parcel that Rosalind's physical fitness was phenomenal, and Kami had bested her in a game that tested the body.

"Don't worry about it, Rosalind. You win some and lose some." Mira said comfortingly as she patted the older girl on the shoulder. She knew Rosalind sometimes let competition get the best of her, so someone had to let her know everything was all right.

Rosalind sighed as she massaged her forehead. Despite it being a direct head shot, the worst she experienced was just dull pain. "Yeah, you're right."

"Alright. Game's over. Everyone, hit the showers." Ramses articulated, breaking up the after-game commotion, "You don't have much time so don't lollygag."

The students who did not take their shower before the dodgeball game ended scrambled to the shower room. Some were going to be quick about it. Others were going to take their sweet time because class was the last thing on their mind. During the minor stampede, Rosalind caught up to Kami.

"Hey, new kid, good game." She complimented. Although anyone competitive usually had lapses in humility, today wasn't one of those days for Rosalind. She had to give Kami her acknowledgements.

Kami looked at her and smiled, "Thanks. You were amazing out there yourself."

"Thanks." As the two entered the girls' locker room, Rosalind reached up to her scrunchie and removed it, shaking her locks of hair free. "You trained with anyone before you got her?"

"M-me?" Kami was taken aback by the question, "Well, no… I just like being an athlete. I wish I could play a sport, but nothing seems up my alley."

"There's always a sport out there for you," Rosalind reassured as they stopped in front of her locker, the older girl retrieving shampoo and a towel. "So, keep looking, 'k, squirt?"

Kami pouted at the nickname that obviously referenced her petite height of 5'4". It did not help matters that Rosalind towered over her at 5'9". "I have a name, you know, and I already told you it."

Rosalind smirked cheekily at the new student as she removed her shirt. "I know." Rosalind noticed Kami's eyes widening a little bit as she averted them, a light pink blush dusting her features. "Eyes up here, freshman. And get used to 'em; everyone showers in the same room."

"You mean like an onsen?" Kami inquired, titling her head curiously as she focused on the older girl's face. While she was aware of public baths coming from a country that promoted them, Kami herself preferred solitude for that kind of business.

"A what now?"

"Bathhouse."

Rosalind shrugged her shoulders, assuming these onsens were part of some foreign custom. "Kinda, I guess," She then stepped out of her P.E. shorts. Again, Kami looked away while blushing lightly. It seemed puberty had been kind to Rosalind. "Don't worry, if you're shy…" The 18-year-old wrung the washcloth she got from her locker, tightening it to the point it resembled a whip. "I'll show you the ropes." Rosalind added, a diabolical smirk stretching across her face.

Kami gulped.

Meanwhile, Ramses was putting all of the scattered dodgeballs back in a bag. It was much quieter now that the children and teenagers were away, save for the idle chatter of students leaving the lockers room and exiting to go to their next period. By the time he finished, he was approached by Edward.

"Ramses."

The African-American man glanced at the Full Moon instructor, "Oh, Edward. What brings you here?"

"There is something going on out there that has caught Lord Death's attention," Edward spoke seriously, "I am here to requisition Katrina Forsythia. She's one of the Three-Stars our lord wants to send."

Ramses frowned. Not much had been going on recently in terms of Evil Human or Kishin Egg activity. In fact, the DWMA was experiencing a lower-than-usual number of cases involving them. Ramses wondered if this 'something' was the calm before a big storm. "All right. You might have to wait until she's finished showering. I don't think she's left yet."

"That's all I ask. Please send her to my class." Edward said. He took his exit with a respectful bow, taking Noel with him.

Very soon after this exchange, Katrina eventually emerged from the locker rooms with Frederick right beside her. Rukia was also with them, having returned to the gym sometime near the endgame. Spotting her, Ramses trudged over, "Katrina Forsythia. You are to report to Mr. Ricardsen immediately."

"What's the occasion, sir?" Katrina questioned.

"Lord Death needs one of his student Three-Stars," Ramses clarified sternly, "There's outside activities happening right now."

Katrina nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation. "Yes, sir. I'll head there now." She glanced at her older siblings, who were looking at her worriedly. Noticing that, she gave them a small smile of reassurance, "This isn't my first day on the job, sestra, bratan. I can take care of myself."

Rukia sighed heavily. "I know. I have to keep reminding myself that my little sestra is a big girl."

Frederick, meanwhile, was dismayed for other reasons. His inner self was currently in a dark corner in a fetal position crying his heart out – a stark contrast to the neutral demeanor he projected.  _"This is horrible! An outrage! I'm only a Two-Star Weapon, and even though I'm Katrina's partner, I can't go with her on missions for Three Stars! GAH!"_

As the conversation went on, Kami and Rosalind appeared too. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Rosalind asked innocently, tying up her hair in its usual style. Her outfit was a heavily modified version of the female school uniform, including knee-high and striped socks, rolled-up sleeves, and an ankle-length skirt. The colors were also beige and sea green.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." Kami sighed. She opted for a quick shower. For her, it might take some time getting adjusted to the procedures.

Rosalind then saw Katrina separating herself from her siblings and ran up to them. "Hey, you two. Where's your sister going?"

Frederick looked at her and replied, "Oh, Rosalind. Hey. And she's going on a Three-Star mission."

"A Three-Star mission?" Kami echoed, titling her head as she walked up behind Rosalind.

Rukia cleared her throat, preparing to give out an explanation. "At the Academy, Meisters and Weapons are distinguished by ranking. The lowest of the fighting forces are One-Star, what EAT students always start out as. Then, there's Two Stars. Finally, there are Three-Stars, the elite. There's also a Zero-Star rank, but that's exclusive to NOT students. Really, it's there to make sure no NOT student is put where an EAT should be."

"O-Oh."

"But check this out," Frederick nudged Kami to catch her attention, pointing to the departing Katrina. This little tidbit of information always made him fill up with pride as it was something not many could do, "Sestra over there became a Three-Star when she was 12."

Kami's eyes widened with shock as a quick gasp escaped her. Even Rosalind looked taken aback, having never heard that before. "Really?! A-At 12?!" That meant Katrina had been in this line of business much longer than Kami herself in spite of the fact Katrina was about a year younger.

Rosalind looked at the youngest Forsythia, who was at the exit of the gym, "Dang, Kat! Aren't you gifted?"

Her voice carried over in the form of an echo that was louder than she thought, her shock and awe acting on impulse. The word 'gifted' reached Katrina, making her pause mid-step. A spark of anger flashed inside her, threatening to burst into a bonfire. She gripped the door handle tightly in an attempt to suppress it, taking a deep breath to help calm her. However, something needed to be said.

Katrina turned back around, marching over to the group before they dispersed. "No one gave it to me." She stressed in a tranquil but irritated tone.

Understandably, Rosalind and Kami were confused. Rukia was the one to voice something, "W-What are you talking about, Katrina? And don't you have to be somewhere?"

Katrina ignored her older sister. She knew she and Frederick knew better, so her attention was directed at Rosalind and Kami. "I'm not gifted. No one gave me anything. I  _earned_  my rank through hard work, sweat, blood, and tears. Day in and day out. Ever since I began. So, I'd appreciate it if you didn't label me as that." With that said, Katrina finally left.

Rosalind and Kami only stood there dumbfounded, "W-Was it something I said?" The former questioned, wanting an honest answer.

"Katrina thinks people calling her 'gifted' or 'naturally talented' undermines her ability." Frederick responded, crossing his arms as he eyed the door Katrina stormed out. "While some people are just that good, she's not, so she has to hone her combat and academic skills religiously."

"But there are times where me and Frederick think she overdoes it. To produce the kind of she results she does, you have to be exceptionally diligent," Rukia's gaze somberly fell to the floor, "That's one of my deepest concerns about sestra. Is she really OK with what she's doing? How much is all this really affecting her?"

"Well, just be there for her," Kami suggested, "That's what siblings are for, right?"

Rukia and Frederick smiled, "Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope the ages (especially the ones from last chapter) I've given to the canon characters are good enough. That was one of the biggest challenges in planning this prequel. It doesn't help that Stein, Spirit, Marie, and the others have rather vague ages, and their physical appearances are unreliable indicators. If anything, I hope they don't break your suspension of disbelief.
> 
> Next chapter is one full of action cuz I know you're probably tired of this daily school life stuff.


	4. The Zeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina and her follow Three-Stars are deployed to Sacramento, California to address a concern, culminating in an encounter with the liberationists that threaten to undermine the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Soul Eater is copyrighted to Atsushi Okubo and all other third parties (characters, series, and concepts). 
> 
> In this chapter, we finally are formally introduced to three of the ten total members of The Zeta, two of them showing their combat ability. 
> 
> This is the last SEZ chapter I have on reserve, so they're going to start coming out as slowly as the TS chapters. 
> 
> Also, a bit of trivia. For people on DeviantArt and Fanfiction, you see that shield with the Z on it in the preview image? That is the logo of The Zeta.

**The Zeta**  
  
"I'm here, sir."  
  
Katrina walked into the Full Moon classroom, closing the door behind her. As expected, Edward was already there along with three of her usual Three-Star teammates. "Nice to see you again, Braxton, Gwendolyn, and Ophelia."  
  
"Hey, Katrina." Ophelia greeted with a passive smile. She was 15-years-old with wisteria eyes and long magenta hair tied in a braided ponytail. She wore the standard female DWMA uniform, but the colors were white and lavender. In addition, Ophelia had a gauzy, magenta stole around her neck.   
  
"It has indeed been a while." Braxton replied, not moving from his arm-folded position. He was 18-years-old with slick-back, medium-length brown hair. His eyes were obscured by black shades. He was garbed in a wine red and charcoal black longcoat, a wine red and charcoal male school uniform, and black slacks tucked into black soldier boots.  
  
"Likewise." Gwendolyn said, giving the fellow Three-Star a quick glance. She was 18-years-old with curly, black hair and narrow, pink eyes. Her attire consisted of a silver sleeveless dress shirt over a black undershirt and silver shorts with combat boots. Her black coat was tied around her waist by the sleeves.  
  
"Katrina Forsythia, Braxton Valentine, Gwendolyn Lokisen, and Ophelia Louisengale," Edward began sternly, "In Sacramento, California, there is a demonstration going on, and it raises Lord Death's suspicions, mainly because of the presence of powerful soul wavelengths there. That is why he wants only Three-Star Meisters and Weapons to go. You four are to carefully investigate what is happening. And Braxton and Gwendolyn, this mission shall be considered part of your training with the DWMA GBI."  
  
The DWMA Global Bureau of Investigation, GBI for short, dealt with criminal investigation and security within the organization. When something major occurred, these people were usually the first on the scene.   
  
Braxton nodded, his sunglasses sliding down the incline of his nose a little to reveal his golden amber eyes. "Rest assured, sir, we'll take care of the problem." He pushed his sunglasses back up and looked at his compatriots, "Shall we be off, ladies?" They nodded and headed out with him.  
  
Edward watched them depart with a wistful expression,  _" I wonder what could be happening now."_  
  


* * *

  
The site of the private mission in Sacramento was Capitol Mall, a major street and landscaped parkway in the downtown area. Trees danced in the wind, adding a peaceful serenity to the afternoon scene. Verdant plains of land were sandwiched between the flat, paved roadways and architecture. Because a plethora of Sacramento's major businesses and law firms were located here, the streets were lined with many cars and busses looking to get people to and from the boulevard landmarks and buildings.  
  
That was also precisely why a demonstration was happening here.   
  
In a wide patch of grass overlooking the California State Capitol terminus, two lone cloaked people were standing between two tall flags and before an increasingly large crowd of listeners. Behind them, Braxton pulled up to the side of the road on his motorcycle. Gwendolyn was riding passenger, and Ophelia and Katrina were inside the sidecar.  
  
"This is it. The owners of the wavelengths are the center of attention." Katrina pointed out, using her Soul Perception to distinguish their targets among the mass of regular human souls before them.  
  
"In that case, let's proceed, shall we?" Braxton stated as he turned off his motorbike and dismounted it. He approached the crowd and started forcing his way through, "Move it!"  
  
"Official DWMA business." Gwendolyn shouted as she did the same thing. Katrina and Ophelia sweatdropped at the sight and followed closely behind, being considerably more polite than their friends.   
  
Soon enough, Braxton and Gwendolyn shoved through the last few people, now front and center to the spectacle.   
  
"HEY! We were here first!" Shouted two people who were not as receptive as the others.  
  
Braxton and Gwendolyn simply punched them in the faces to silence them as Katrina and Ophelia's eyes bugged out in shock.   
  
"Good afternoon, commoners and residents. We are here representing The Zeta." One of the cloaked people said genteelly, his black cape and brown robe billowing as a slight breeze came upon the boulevard.   
  
"Today, ladies and gentlemen, we would like to talk to you about Demon Weapon liberation." The other Zeta member said, folding his arms together.   
  
"Did I just hear that right?" Gwendolyn muttered with a frown as the crowd murmured. Ophelia shivered, growing concerned since she was a Demon Weapon. The two liberationists then took turns speaking.  
  
"I'm sure most of you believe that Meisters and Demon Weapon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other, increasing the strength and power of each other's souls via resonation. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we all... only assume that this is the truth?"  
  
Braxton mumbled irritably, "Outrageous…."  
  
"Demon Weapons are subject to the selfish commands of Meisters... We get pushed around by our 'partners' at work. We are merely tools, underrepresented beings whose very existence centers upon subservience... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"  
  
"That's not true!" someone from the crowd hollered out, "Meisters and Demon Weapons are companions! You make it sound like weapons are enslaved by meisters!"  
  
The one with the regular uniform answered, "Are you truly sure about that? Think about the customs of Demon Weapons. We are supposed to defend our Meisters with our lives, follow their directions and leads without question, and – worst of all – abide to decisions of Meisters without question. That is a disaster waiting to happen. A calm before a storm." He glanced down to his open palm, receiving an image of his past. One that brought up unpleasant memories. He clenched it into a fist, suppressing them, "One that may have already happened."  
  
Gwendolyn gritted her teeth, "What a load of crap."  
  
The other Zeta member added in professionally, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Demon Weapons are different from Meisters. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom Meisters have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Demon Weapon? Do our current customs hinder their true potential? Do we dehumanize them with their current roles? Here's the answer: YES! That's right! We must liberate the Demon Weapons! Then, and only then, will Meisters and Demon Weapons truly be equals and realize their true strength as individuals."  
  
That speech proved to be a rather effective closer as much of the crowd found themselves agreeing with these two members of The Zeta.   
  
Satisfied, the Zeta member with the black cloak nudged the other, and he nodded back. It was time to put an end to their demonstration and move on to their next location. "Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between Meisters and Demon Weapons... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention and time."  
  
"Absit invidia." The two of said, bowing.  
  
Deciding now was the time to act before they departed, Braxton stepped up and retorted, "Unfortunately, I do bear some ill will."  
  
Both Zeta members turned to him. The one wearing the standard uniform clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, but the other patted his back so that he could maintain his composure. "Stay calm, Gratia."   
  
Gratia did so, whispering back, "Very well then, Archon Eos."  
  
Eos looked at Braxton and replied, "How may we help you?"  
  
"You're full of crap." Braxton spat, "None of that is true about Meisters and Demon Weapons. We exist to coexist. We create the perfect unity; a pair of instruments that play in harmony. What you're suggesting is to undermine our sacred partnerships and throw everything into chaos. That's not liberation, that's compartmentalization."  
  
Gratia felt like laughing. Instead, he pressed on so that this man would not win over the audience he and his archon just got on their side. "Listen to your own words carefully and then ruminate upon my own. Compartmentalization… separating something into different types or groups. With the prescribed roles and preconceived notions today's society holds, I'm surprised none of you have realized that’s exactly what you're doing now."  
  
Gwendolyn walked up beside Braxton and added in her own two cents to the conversation, "The DWMA is an institution of peace. If you saw the interactions between the great multitude of Meisters and Demon Weapons, you would think otherwise. You would see that your ideal is false."  
  
 _“Oh, I’ve seen enough, believe me on that.”_  Eos thought. He then argued back, "Or is that simply an illusion forged by Death himself? After all, he  _is_  a Meister himself. The DWMA isn't the world nor does it reveal everything to the common thralls. Are you all even aware about the creation of the Demon Weapons?"  
  
"Let me answer your question with one of my own," Braxton retorted calmly, glaring at Eos over the top of his shades, "Do  _you_?"  
  
Eos grinned in amusement. "That's confidential, my good sir."  
  
"Nice poker face. Do you practice it every day in the mirror?" Gwendolyn asked sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Yes, none of her partners knew of the origin of Demon Weapons, but she doubted these people did.  
  
Gratia sighed irefully. This was getting them nowhere arguing with representatives of the DWMA. Based on the murmuring, it seemed like the debate between was starting to sway the crowd. It was only natural since most people knew and trusted the DWMA. "Are you done? The archon and I have more important matters to attend to."  
  
"'Fraid not." Braxton replied matter-of-factly. He looked at Gwendolyn and nodded. Her body then glowed, dematerializing into a stream of formless light that proceeded to swirl around Braxton's left hand. With an audible slashing sound, the light shattered to reveal a black and red trench knife. Specifically, its design suggested it was a 'Mark I Trench Knife,' having metal knuckle guards like brass knuckles and a double-edge triangular blade. "As in-training members of the DWMA Global Bureau of Investigation, I'm afraid my partner and I are going to have to ask you to come with us for questioning."  
  
"W-wait, Braxton, Gwen!" Ophelia spoke up hesitantly, "We were just sent here to investigate!"  
  
"Think about it, Ophelia." Gwendolyn's voice was heard from inside her weapon form, "Lord Death could've sent a Two- or even a One-Star for that. But, no, he decided to enlist the help of Three-Stars, two of whom that are affiliated with the GBI. What does that tell you?"  
  
Katrina put two and two together as she eyeballed the two members of The Zeta, one of whom she presumed to be the leader since the other referred to him as 'archon.' She activated her Soul Perception to examine their wavelengths. Both of them possessed large souls, comparable in size to the average elite adult meister in the Academy. That all but confirmed what Gwendolyn was trying to say.  
  
"They're threats."  
  
A fight seemed inevitable at this point, Eos realized. "Goodness gracious…" He then began referring to the increasingly worried crowd, "You lot may want to disperse in a calmly and orderly fashion. This might get—"  
  
Braxton gave Eos zero time to prepare himself. As he was busy thinking about the welfare of his audience, the Trench Knife Meister closed the gap between himself and the archon of The Zeta, surprising the latter. A resounding clash of metal-on-metal was then heard as spark flew from impact.   
  
"Didn't your parents teach you to let people finish talking?" Gratia asked dryly. He had intercepted Braxton's swift strike with a jagged, slightly curved blade jutting from his wrist.  
  
Braxton briefly eyed the obstruction, noticing three others coming from other spots on Gratia's wrist. He came to conclusion that Gratia was using partial transformation, his weapon form being a shuriken. Braxton glared at Gratia from over the top of his sunglasses and replied, "Leave my mother and father out of this." With that, he jumped backwards to create some distance.   
  
At this point, the crowd was beginning to thin out as some people took Eos's advice and quickly escaped. A good number, however, wanted to see how this would play out and stayed back to spectate.    
  
"Come on, Katrina. Let's get into gear too." Ophelia stated, nudging her meister to get her attention. Then, vermillion light engulfed her as she slipped into Katrina's hands, transforming into her weapon form. It was a brown scepter, one end sporting a gold and silver rhombus design and the other featuring a green, glass ball with prongs of gold and silver around it.   
  
"Right." Katrina focused on Eos since it appeared Braxton was going to take on Gratia.   
  
Gratia and Braxton rushed toward each other and then clashed blades with a loud clang. Even at close distance, the two repeatedly swiped blades, their arms almost seeming like blurs as they tried to land at least one critical blow on the other. Precisely at the same time, they applied more force, causing their respective shuriken blade and knife to be locked in place. Gratia backpedaled to get himself out of the lock, giving himself just enough space to swing his leg for a kick. Braxton, however, bent backwards to avoid it and responded with a quick leap, striking the Zeta member in his side with his knee.  
  
Gratia involuntarily snarled from the impact as he was sent skidding backwards. Braxton kept up the pressure, advancing toward the Demon Shuriken and slashing with his knife when close enough. Reflexively, Gratia parried with his own partial transformation, having no intention of suffering a grievous wound. Then, Gratia ducked beneath a swing from Braxton and karate-chopped the Trench Knife Meister on his exposed ribs. Predictably, Braxton staggered briefly, giving Gratia the chance to deliver a strong roundhouse kick to Braxton's face.   
  
"GUH!" Braxton grunted as his body was swung in a circle before he fell to the ground. With a growl, he exercised his jaw and readjusted his shades before shooting back to his feet.   
  
"Are you done yet?" Gratia almost sounded bored.   
  
"Not really.” And the two went back at it.  
  
With Eos and Katrina, their scuffle was more akin to a game of action and reaction. Katrina was primarily on the offensive while Eos persistently dodged her every attack, showcasing excellent reflexes. Katrina was utilizing slashes from one end of the scepter and hammer blows with the ball and prongs, flipping and twirling the weapon intricately with similar skill and care to a spearman or lancer. One thing Katrina noticed was that Eos had not deigned to use partial transformation. Nevertheless, she persisted in her assault, charging at Eos but staying low to the ground. With a grunt, she swung the scepter upward. However, Eos slammed his elbow into the pole portion, preventing either end from getting close to him.   
  
Katrina gritted her teeth as she backpedaled and then leapt into the air, "Ophelia!"  
  
"Crimson Force!" Ophelia shouted as the glass ball of her weapon form glowed a bright red. Using the momentum of her fall to her advantage, Katrina slammed the scepter downward, prompting a bright explosion at the point of impact. Eos skidded backwards from the cloud of smoke, his outfit slightly scuffed up from the attack.   
  
"Are you really taking us seriously?" Katrina asked, frowning as she landed on the ground. She was checking his body for any signs of partial transformation but to no avail.   
  
"Don't blink." When Eos pointed his hand forward, bright gold light flashed briefly but violently from within his sleeve.   
  
"GAH!" That caught Katrina completely off-guard as she temporarily was blinded by the move. Her vision fluctuated from fine to blurry as she continuously saw spots, her body swaying. She was wide open for Eos as he rushed forward and kicked her into the air. Jumping to follow her, Eos delivered a hard punch to Katrina's gut, taking her breath away, before rotating his own body and performing a downward heel drop, sending the youngest Forsythia crashing into the ground.   
  
"Told you not to blink." Eos replied as he landed on the grass into a kneeling position. There wasn't an ounce of smugness in his voice – just pure seriousness.   
  
Shaking her head to alleviate some dizziness, Katrina performed an athletic springing kick to get herself back on her feet. "The fight's just starting." She then sprinted forward as Eos put up his guard. The meister swung the pointed end of the scepter at Eos. With nothing to defend with, he did his best to sidestep each and every swipe to avoid injury. Then, Katrina went low and did a sweep kick, knocking Eos's feet from under him, and used the momentum of her rotation to kick him again, sending him away.   
  
As soon as his back hit the ground, Eos recovered by jumping back to his feet. He stared at Katrina as she brandished her scepter. Perhaps it was time to up the ante. After all, time was running short. Eos outstretched his hand as more light, though much less volatile, generated in it. "Golden Hour." The area directly in front of Eos was then engulfed in a large beam of bright golden light.  
  
"Kaiser Force!" The crystal ball on the Demon Specter glowed again, this time a bright green. Wild torrents of energy, reminiscent of green lightning, began pouring out. Katrina then sprinted, using her speed to help her finally lunge forward, yelling with exertion as the energy surged around her. The attack managed to pierce through Eos's Golden Hour as she continued advancing toward him.   
  
"Impressive." Eos remarked, quirking a brow as Katrina emerged from the other side of his attack, the energy-charged specter aimed directly at him. A flash of light suddenly appeared in both of his hands. When Katrina was close enough, he thrust both of his hands forward, green lightning meeting golden light. "But you still have much to learn." He stated calmly, steadying himself as he and Katrina tried to overpower each other with their attacks.  
  
"I think he's using Partial Transformation!" Ophelia informed her meister. She had heard the distinct clash of metal on metal during the exchange. The only problem was that she couldn't see with all this light and energy flaring about. The attacks, unable to overcome one another, imploded, forcing both fighters to skid backwards.   
  
Meanwhile, Braxton landed a roundhouse kick across Gratia's hooded face, staggering the man, as he closed the gap between them.  Braxton delivered a series of rapid punches, most of which were aimed at the face and gut. At the end of his barrage, Braxton swung the trench knife several times, ripping apart some of the fabric of Gratia's cloak, including severing the right sleeve to reveal a prominent, bleeding gash on his forearm. He ended his combo with a hard jab right to Gratia's sternum.  
  
Gratia didn’t give Braxton time to keep up his onslaught, the Zeta member flipping over another attempted punch and landing a few meters behind Braxton. Gratia clutched his chest, feeling the dull pain from Braxton’s jab. "You are… most annoying…" He panted, trying to keep his cool. Even in the face of being overpowered, Gratia refused to admit defeat. Ignoring his chest for the moment, he cradled his tender arm as blood streamed from the wound. With an injury like that, he couldn't afford to stay around much longer. It would risk infection. "I suppose I should acknowledge your skill. Do be grateful."  
  
"I'm not."   
  
"You should be," Gratia replied with a sigh as he held up his blades. Curiously, they began to rotate in place, almost like those of a fan. "Because that means I'm taking you seriously from now on." The wind mysteriously began to pick up around Gratia, causing everything loose to billow helplessly. The wind speeds gradually picked up, becoming increasingly violent. Eventually, an intense whirlwind surrounded Gratia, seemingly manipulated by his Partial Transformation, "Boreas!" Taking aim at Braxton, Gratia sent out the whirlwind in the form of spiraling wind currents.   
  
Unfazed by the intense howling of the wind, Braxton took off and pocketed his shades. "Gwendolyn."  
  
She knew that gesture. Whenever Braxton removed his sunglasses and put them away, that meant he was faced with something that warranted his undivided attention. "Right."  
  
"Soul Resonance: Deletion Edge!" Braxton and Gwendolyn shouted in unison. The blade of the trench knife glowed a deep gray color as the wavelengths of Weapon and Meister became one, resulting in the knife's blade tripling in length while cloaked in intense soul energy. Braxton then slashed the air with incredible precision and accuracy, his swings strong enough to forge crescent-shaped shockwaves of compressed air. Deletion Edge was able to slash cleanly through Gratia's Boreas despite the attack being an intangible phenomenon.   
  
Gratia took a surprised step backwards as his blades ceased moving, "H-H-How…?"   
  
"This might sting." Braxton commented casually as he crouched lower to the ground, then breaking out into a dead sprint as he intended to inflict more harm on Gratia with his resonance technique. Gratia was not in the mood for Braxton's bantering, swinging his arm as his weapon released sharpened blades of wind.   
  
Braxton parried each and every single one of them. "I see you're getting desperate!" Braxton taunted, noticing the Zeta member's attack pattern becoming more frenzied. With another sudden burst of speed, he closed the gap between them, aiming the trench knife right at Gratia's torso, a vital location. "It's over."  
  
Out of nowhere, sharp wind surrounded Gratia right as Braxton attacked, causing him to disappear right before the hit was made. "Fool." Gratia insulted, appearing behind Braxton. Sometimes, baiting a person was the easiest tactic in the world. Gratia then exerted his soul wavelength – black as the night itself – as his partial transformation generated more wind. This time, the wind was black like Gratia's wavelength, indicating a higher level of power. "Eurus!" Waving his arms, the motion generated a very massive, spiraling current of black wind, lifting Braxton several meters in the air as the harsh winds cut and bludgeoned his body.  
  
"Arc Force!" Now, Ophelia's glass ball illuminated a bright white color. Katrina pointed the scepter at Eos and launched three spheres of energy. Eos evaded the first one and then knocked away the second with a precise blast of light. However, the third and final one scored a clean hit, damaging him further. Eos's body skidded across the ground as he suppressed growls of pain. "You got him, Kat!" Ophelia exclaimed excitedly. She was finally turning this battle in her favor.   
  
"Yeah.” Katrina breathed out. This battle was taking away so much of her energy. She had to admit, these people were tough. Then, Katrina's eyes widened when Braxton's pained screams reached her ears. She quickly turned around, witnessing Braxton getting blindsided by Gratia's Eurus. "BRAXTON!"  
  
"Who are you watching?"  
  
Katrina gasped when he heard Eos's voice. He had recovered from Arc Force and was now within striking damage. Eos engulfed his hands in more light and swung them inward, blasting the Three-Star Meister into the air.   
  
"Archon Eos!" Gratia called out, seeing his leader attack Katrina. This was their chance. "Let's put an end to this right now!"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Eos first joined his hands and then separated them as golden light was generated in the hollow space between them. "May the light of the world purify all injustices and sins! Feel the wrath of divine judgment! Anthelion!" Then, The Zeta's leader extended his arms out to his body's sides as the light took the form of a large sphere, from which a number of energy rays were fired, leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory.   
  
Gratia extended his arms outward as current of black air spiraled around them. He then lifted his hands to the sky, gathering more but thinner streams of air around him. Gratia's shuriken blades, jutting from his wrist, were spinning at max speed, surrounding himself in black air. "The eternal wind carries the resolve of all warriors, ready to destroy all those who stand in its way." Throwing both of his arms to one side, the entirety of the phenomenon was sent skyward, taking the form of a series of dark, serpentine masses as it travelled. "Notus!"  
  
The gold light and black wind provided the perfect contrast as Anthelion and Notus mixed together in midair. Braxton and Katrina were helpless as they saw the combination attack head toward them at high speeds. They closed their eyes and braced themselves. Both Three-Star Meisters screamed in agony as the attacks struck them in rapid succession, bombarding from all sides with either light or wind. Air pressure from each impact caused the ground below to shake somewhat as everyone beholding the sight struggled to keep themselves balanced.  
  
Eos and Gratia watched with neutral expressions as their attacks ran their course. The spectators who remained were rendered awestruck as they observed two members of The Zeta demonstrate their power. They had never seen Demon Weapons show so much skill and strength on their own, much less against distinguished Meisters and Weapons from the DWMA itself. Perhaps their views weren't so farfetched after all.  
  
No explosion occurred. Instead, once the final bits of Notus and Anthelion hit their marks, Braxton and Katina finally fell, limply crashing hard against the ground. Concerned whimpers and murmurs were heard as the crowd watched the DWMA representatives struggle. Their bodies were dressed in wounds from head to toe, ranging from minor to worrisome.  
  
"With that, I believe we've squandered enough of our time." Gratia said bluntly, wincing as his cuts throbbed again.  
  
That did not escape Eos's notice. "Yes, and it appears we suffered more damage than we would've liked."  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
Eos and Gratia snapped their attention to the owner of the voice. Even on the receiving end of a brutal onslaught, Braxton still had the gall to continue bantering as he stood up and dusted off his coat. Katrina was up as well, using the scepter as a sort of support. They had taken the moment to gather their bearings and let the pain of the combination attack run its course before trying anything else. Shocked gasps were heard from the spectators, most of them remarking on how the DWMA produced excellent fighters as always.   
  
Gratia's sharp tongue threatened to surface; he wanted to say something unbecoming, potentially endangering their image in front of the audience he and his leader had just won over. However, Eos placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stay calm." He gently requested. Gratia's response was a slow release of breath followed by his shoulders slumping. That settled, Eos gave the DWMA students his attention again, "I have to warn you. If this continues further, I cannot guarantee your safety. We won't flee since you're more than capable of pursuing us at this moment."  
  
"Good. I already had my morning jog." Braxton replied brusquely, exercising his shoulders and neck until he heard satisfactory cracks in all of them. He held up the hand bearing the trench knife as he exerted his soul wavelength, manifesting a gray soul with sunglasses resting atop them.   
  
"So, shall we resume our battle?" Katrina asked politely, twirling the scepter as a pure white soul appeared around her.   
  
"If we must, it shall be done." Eos and Gratia replied in unison, exerting their wavelengths as well.  
  
What followed was a tense stare-off. The combined pressure of the four's wavelengths caused small parts of the very ground around them to break apart and float upward slightly. Gray and white on one side, symbolizing coolness and righteousness. Gold and black on the other, representing might and mystery. Spectators could only watch dumbfounded, trembling, eyes wide with mouths agape or covered by hands. The power of everyone involved in this was almost palpable to them. Abruptly, the wavelengths disappeared as the bits of earth rested back in place. All except one last stone. It silently, slowly fell right through the fighters’ lines of sight, but none of the four took their focused eyes off one another.  
  
The stone clattered against the grass.  
  
Katrina, Eos, Braxton, and Gratia broke out into dead sprints, one side heading toward the other. Katrina had the scepter prepared to impale. Eos's hands were engulfed in orbs of light. Braxton's Deletion Edge whistled through the air as he rushed forth. And air whirled Gratia's blades as they spun idly.   
  
"ARCHON~! GRATIA~!"  
  
Everyone halted to a complete stop. “…”  
  
Out of nowhere, someone appeared before Eos and Gratia in the middle of their charge. It was another member of The Zeta, wearing the group's standard uniform. Like the other two, the person's features were concealed by the uniform's hood. However, this particular member had a distinctly feminine voice.   
  
"Cyra!" Gratis exclaimed. He honestly felt surprised that another member besides him and Eos were here. "What are you doing here, if I may inquire?"  
  
"Why, I'm here to make sure you and the archon don't make a stupid mistake! I was watching from faraway. I mean, Gratia, you tend to lose your patience, and Archon Eos is still young. Oh, and you two are late." Cyra replied, the flippancy in her voice bordering on brutal bluntness. Gratia tensed up with frustration. He was already on edge from dealing with these two DWMA lackeys. The last thing he wanted was to put up with Cyra's frivolity.  
  
Cyra looked at Eos and informed him, "Also, police forces are on the way. It appears not everyone thought your actions were well-meaning. It's best we make ourselves scarce."  
  
Eos was instantly appreciative of Cyra's impeccable timing. Answering to the police would terribly inconvenience them at this juncture. They could deal with the DWMA, but law enforcement would set them back too far right now. They was still much to do if The Zeta wanted to realize their ambition. "Get us out of here immediately, Cyra."  
  
"Okey-dokey!" Cyra replied, chipper as ever, as a giant grin appeared beneath the darkness of her hood.   
  
"H-HOLD IT!" For the first time today, Braxton lost his cool. They thought they were going to escape right then and there. Impulsively, both he and Katrina charged forth again, brandishing their Weapons.   
  
Gratia smiled at that, feeling a sense of superiority seeing him and his compatriots elicit that type of reaction. He had to get one last comment as Cyra placed her hands on both of their shoulders. "Remember what you have witnessed today," The wind user orated, referring to his audience, "We, Demon Weapons who have embraced liberation, have tested our mettle and demonstrated our power as individuals against the DWMA's finest. Other Demon Weapons and Meisters, too, can experience such strength. Take heed to our words!"  
  
One moment, Braxton and Katrina had clearly locked on to their targets. The next, there was nothing as Cyra did  _something_  to make them vanish from thin air. Braxton and Katrina didn't realize that they attacked the wind itself until after they nearly lost their balance from the lack of contact.   
  
"Th-th-they’re gone!" Ophelia shouted distressfully, her reflection appearing on the surface of the glass ball. She rubbed her eyes to make sure no optical illusions were in place. Indeed, a disappearing act had occurred right before their very eyes.   
  
"And that means that got away…" Gwendolyn exhaled sharply, "What a shame…"    
  
Braxton balled his fists as he stared at the spot where three of The Zeta once were, "Damn it. I wanted their hides so badly."   
  
"Hmph. It's been awhile since a challenge like this presented itself to me." Katrina remarked, adjusting her glasses. Truly, there was no substitute for experience. In spite of being one, albeit young, of the school's Three-Stars, the topic of Demon Weapon liberation was entirely new to her. In fact, it was something that was never brought up before. No one ever questioned the bond between Meister and Weapon. They simply took it for granted.  _"What could possibly…?"_  Katrina then shook her head. Great, they were making her ponder about a subject that needn't be addressed.   
  
Both the trench knife and the scepter glowed as Gwendolyn and Ophelia reverted back to their human forms. At this point, Braxton finally noticed the spectators standing there awkwardly, having been present throughout the entire scene. His worst fears was that they were ruminating on the words of Gratia and Eos. He was going to nip that at the bud. "Do you people have nothing better to do?! Disperse! And that's an order!" He barked authoritatively at them. Immediately, the crowd started to go away, conveniently around the time police sirens were heard. They would rather get told off by a DWMA member than the cops themselves.  
  
Braxton, Gwendolyn, Ophelia, and Katrina stayed behind and waited for the police to arrive. They answered all of their questions and told them everything they knew. After showing proper Academy identification, the police chief offered to take over the investigation on their behalf. Braxton and Katrina were afterwards checked out by paramedics on the scene in order to get their wounds patched up. Luckily, none of them were serious enough to merit a visit to the hospital.   
  
Now, there was relaying all this information to Lord Death back in Death City.   
  
By evening, the team of Three-Stars had made it back home safe and sound. Currently, they were entering the Death Room, knowing that their lord was there waiting for results.   
  
"Ohh, Lord Death isn't going to be pleased to hear this." Ophelia said nervously, fidgeting as she walked.   
  
"Quit worrying," Gwendolyn consoled, "We're giving him vital info about what happened in Sacramento. There's no need to throw a fit."  
  
“I’m still trying to figure out who exactly we faced.” Ophelia said, folding her hands behind her back, “He had photokinetic properties, but I could never get a good glimpse at his weapon form.”  
  
“Let’s hope he isn’t something ridiculous like a flashlight.” Gwendolyn yawned.   
  
“Which may not even be that farfetched,” Braxton added in, “considering that man I fought was a fuma shuriken.”  
  
The God of Order was stationed at his usual spot, peering into his mirror as garbled images repeatedly flashed on the screen. Evidently, he was watching something of paramount importance. Then, Lord Death heard the distinct clicking of shoes, turning around to see the group of Three-Stars. "Well, hello, hello! Welcome back!" With a wave of his hands, the images were dismissed as he gave them his full attention, "Well? What happened?" He received a full account from them about the events in Sacramento, California. His tall body titled downward as he looked to the ground contemplatively. Instead of Evil Humans and Kishin Egg spawns, their biggest worry was a group of Weapons not unlike the students in his very school. "Hmm. That's really bad."  
  
"What's worse, I think most of the audience believed them." Ophelia added in apprehensively, hugging herself.  
  
"And you say that this organization is called 'The Zeta'?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Lord Death considered putting the name on his list as precaution. The problem was that The Zeta were not technically doing anything wrong. They weren't consuming souls, they weren't aiding Witches, and they weren't committing heinous crimes such as murder or arson, or any crimes at all for that matter as far as he knew. The Zeta were seemingly a group of activists trying to pursue an ideal. As long as it stayed that way, Lord Death knew that not much could be done other than confront them at their demonstrations like today. Even then, they apparently had enough power to fight two of his esteemed Three-Stars. "I see. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Nothing else to report." Katrina responded.   
  
"Very well then. Go get some rest and let your wounds heal." Lord Death suggested. He was going to choose inaction for the time being and keep a close eye on The Zeta in the meantime. All four of them bowed respectfully and took their leave.   
  
"I hope I don't regret this decision." The Grim Reaper sighed.


	5. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Katrina and the others went to see about the demonstration, the school day continued on without a hitch. What sort of things happened? Let's see. End of the Adjusting to School Life Arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Soul Eater is copyrighted to Atsushi Okubo and all other third parties (characters, series, and concepts).
> 
> Author Notes: This chapter backtracks a little, occurring at the same time as the previous chapter.

**A New Friend**  
  
The Academy Dispensary was tame today. Usually, upwards of eight students would be in here complaining of injuries ranging from minor scrapes and bruises to battle-related wounds. After all, this school was full of rowdy children, all of whom had some degree of combat experience. Not helping matters was that the Academy rulebook condoned fighting so long as an instructor was present. Today, only two were getting checked.   
  
"Jiminey Jammy! You two look like a zebra that jus' got through runnin' from a crowd of wildcats!" Hooted the nurse standing in front of the beds where Roger and Amagai were. She was a Caucasian woman of age 34 with round, chestnut eyes and wavy blond hair secured in a bun. She wore a nurse attire consisting of a white dress, stockings, shoes, and a hat.   
  
"My face is  _not_  that swollen!" Amagai retorted, keeping an ice pack pressed on the side of his face. Roger had ice over his crotch over at his bed, resting his head on some pillows. He wasn't in the brightest of his moods for obvious reasons.  
  
The nurse flipped through some of the documents pinned to her clipboard. "Well nothing's broken 'cept yer contact, Amagai. So you might wanna get yer glasses for the rest of the day. And, Roger, you don't have to worry. You can still make babies, but I wouldn't suggest gettin' loose for the time being."  
  
"Ma'am!" Roger was appalled. Or at least sounded that way. Amagai rolled his eyes at the tone of his voice. "What kind of a guy do you take me for? I am a gentleman."  
  
Amagai put a hand over his mouth and pretended to cough repeatedly. "Horse crap." He said in-between loud coughs. Roger glared at him out of the corner of his eyes.   
  
The nurse couldn't help but sigh dreamily after hearing Roger. "Aww, yer so cute. You remind me of my late husband. He was such a good man." She sighed again, although with significantly less fervor. "Well, keyword bein' was."  
  
"Really? What happened to him?" Roger asked.   
  
"Well, one night when I came home, I caught him sleepin' with another woman. So, I shot the woman in th' leg, castrated my husband, and let 'em lay there fer th' police to get!" The nurse explained with a bright and cheery smile, holding a thumbs-up and acting as if such actions were acceptable, "Don't worry! They lived! Sure taught 'em a fine lesson though."  
  
Roger's mouth so wide that it was actually possible for his jaw to fall off. Amagai, meanwhile, stared at the school nurse without expression,  _"How has this woman not been jailed or blacklisted?"_  
  
"Anyways~ Here's yer pain medications!" She distributed the medicine to the two gentlemen, who were contemplating not even taking it after what she said. Then, knocks were heard on the dispensary's door. "I got it." She walked over and opened it, seeing Kami, Diana, and Rukia standing there.   
  
"Well, hello, Nurse Calloway." Diana greeted with a bright smile as always.   
  
"Why hello, Diana! My, yer prettier than a rose!"  
  
"Oh, you're too kind!" Diana said, flattered.   
  
Nurse Calloway then looked at Rukia, who stood with her hands folded behind her back, and said, "Ah, Rukia. So sweet. Yer sweeter than milk and honey!"  
  
"N-no need to exaggerate things, Ms. Calloway." Rukia replied, blushing lightly in embarrassment.   
  
Ms. Calloway then noticed the new student among them. "Now there's a new face. Who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Kami Okubo, ma'am." Kami straightened herself and bowed repeatedly to show her respect.   
  
"Oooh! Yer a Japanese! Japanese people are so cute, especially when they are young! Look at ya, ya little cutie pie!" Ms. Calloway gushed, pinching Kami's left cheek as she squirmed comfortably. Diana and Rukia giggled, finding that to be too adorable. The nurse let go of Kami and asked them, "I assume ya'll are here to see the fellahs?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Well, c'mon in, right this way." Ms. Calloway stepped aside to let the ladies in, closing the door behind them.   
  
Back at the beds, Amagai gingerly removed the ice from his face, the numbness becoming somewhat uncomfortable. He sighed a little. Competition was competition, and he bore no animosity to Rosalind for what she did, but this was simply inconvenient. Roger saw that Amagai’s eye and face were still a tender red and jested, "Haha. You might need to walk around with an eyepatch for the rest of the day. People might think you have pinkeye."  
  
Not to be outdone in the art of wisecracking, Amagai looked at Roger and grinned. "So, by that logic, all you need is a cup, and you're set. You know, what the guys said you should be wearing."  
  
"Oh,  _ha-ha_ , Amagai." Roger sourly rolled his eyes. "You're a comic genius."  
  
"I try."  
  
“Fellahs!” Their conversation was cut short when Ms. Calloway returned to them with the three girls in tow. “You have three lovely guests!”  
  
Roger saw them and smirked, his male pride swelling at the prospect of three pretty girls concerned over him. “Well, well. We must be the luckiest men right now.”  
  
Kami approached Roger’s bedside, clapped her hands together, and bowed down. “Roger, I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you so badly! I mean, I  _was_  aiming for Rukia—”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“—But I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt like this!”   
  
Roger chuckled, finding Kami’s awkward apology endearing. She certainly was a freshman. “I understand it was an accident. Don’t worry.”  
  
“Oh, but if it was Rosalind, you’d be raising holy Hell.” Amagai remarked, staring at him blankly from the corner of his eyes.   
  
“That’s beside the point.”  
  
“Ms. Calloway,” Diana spoke up as she stood at Roger’s bedside as well, “Will they be able to continue going to class?”  
  
“Roger here might need to stay ‘til he can walk again,” Ms. Calloway answered, flipping through papers on a clipboard, “Amagai, you can go though.”  
  
“Which means I gotta go straight to my locker and get my nerd glasses. Half-blind.” Amagai rested his chin in the palm of his propped arm, drumming his fingers against the sheets with his free hand. “Being nearsighted is such a pain.”  
  
Kami placed a hand on his arm comfortingly. “Don’t worry, Amagai. I’ll make sure you won’t run into anybody.”  
  
Diana held up a finger in a lecturing manner to get his attention. “Or you could wear an eyepatch, darling.” She then placed that same finger on her chin, looking up to the ceiling contemplatively. “Then again, you’d look like a pirate, and pirates are unsanitary, barbaric, and mean.”  
  
“Already had this discussion, Diana,” Roger said and then pointed warningly at Diana, “And, excuse you, pirates are cool!”  
  
Diana let out a gasp – a long, drawn-out that made Amagai, Kami, and Rukia suspect she intentionally dramatized it. “No, they _aren’t_!”  
  
“Yes, they  _are_!”  
  
Amagai quickly got out of the bed, grabbing his ice pack. “You kids have your deep and philosophical argument over the nature of pirates while I go get my contacts.”  
  
Roger and Diana stopped volleying nays and yeas. “Okay!” And went right back to doing it as Kami, Amagai, and Rukia left, quietly closing the door behind them.  
  
The three walked off with Rukia leading the way. Kami stayed by Amagai’s side. She spared one last glimpse to the door of Dispensary and asked curiously, “Are they always like that?”   
  
“Eh, sorta, kinda.” Amagai replied, taking the ice park off his face. “That’s what happens when two special people are in the same room.”  
  
“Er, right.” Kami knew what he meant by ‘special.’ But, then again, from what she could see, the Academy was a melting pot of people from different cultures with different personalities. Honestly, she felt average by comparison. When she looked forward, Kami noticed Rukia was no longer leading them. “E-eh?! Where’d Rukia go?”  
  
Amagai stopped and looked around for a brief moment, finding her standing in front of a vending machine. “There she is.”  
  
As the two walked over to investigate, Rukia had her eyes on one thing and one thing only. They had restocked the vending machines and, this time, included her favorite candy, AirHeads. The girl eyed them hungrily and only snapped out of her trance when she noticed her friends’ reflections in the vending machine’s glass. “One moment please, you two.” She didn’t face them as she retrieved her change purse, pulled out a quarter, and inserted it. Once her coveted candy was relinquished to her, Rukia yanked her hand back, revealing her quarter was attached to a string.   
  
Kami’s eyes bulged out in surprise. “R-Rukia! Isn’t that illegal!?”  
  
“Honestly. That’s so not kosher.” Amagai placed one hand on his hip and shook his head. “Better hope nobody else catches you doing that.”  
  
“Don’t worry. I only do it so I can have as many AirHeads as I want.” Rukia flipped the coin into her hand, put it away, unwrapped her candy, and started eating it, giggling happily all the while. Amagai sighed as he followed her, reapplying the ice pack to his face. Kami stood there watching them. It was strange how one moment could reveal something about a person. This was a role reversal she never expected – nice and sensible Rukia pulling that off like a cheapskate, and boisterous and outgoing Amagai expressing disappointment at the act.   
  
Kami rubbed her head, feeling it ache. “I think my perception of them just changed a bit.”  
  


* * *

  
During the day, students and faculty were given a thirty-minute break to do whatever they wanted. In Diana’s case, she wanted to spend her time in the cafeteria like many others. The girl rocked back and forth on her heels and toes as she waited in line. “Oh, I do hope the entrees they have today are exquisite. Perhaps something with good presentation.”   
  
Speaking of presentation, Diana wondered how a Demon Ranseur like herself would look if she became a Death Scythe. In her eyes, the honor was the pinnacle of perfection. “But, alas,” Diana’s smile disappeared as she sighed, “Even someone like me knows perfection is unobtainable.” It seemed only a few where destined to become Death Scythes with each passing generation, and Diana wasn’t sure if she was cut for the job, or if Claude was capable of getting that many souls. When she noticed she was the next person in line, Diana’s chipper demeanor returned.  _“It’s a good thing I have a future singing career to fall back on~”_  
  
Meanwhile, Noel trudged into the cafeteria, groaning and holding his head. He hadn’t been feeling well ever since the dodgeball game. His head pounded as if someone were beating it like a drum. His mind felt cloudy, brewing a storm of thoughts and emotions that made him unsure of how to act. This sensation was nothing new to Noel. It started when he was younger and worsened when he came here. He felt like a normal human being, but he could always hear poisonous things in his head. At the right moment, they would take over, and he’d submit to his primal desires.    
  
But, right now, he needed some food, and hopefully, a chance to relax his tormented mind. Out of nowhere, Noel bumped into someone, and he instinctively snapped his head upward to glare at the person. The student in the lunchline immediately scrambled backwards in fear of his life. Those around subsequently did the same; they didn’t want to become ‘Bloody Shield’ victims either. Pursing his lips, Noel continued on as everyone let him by. He heard evil laughter and sinister mantras inside his head, wanting him to just submit and let it out. Noel sighed as he brought up his other hand. “Why…?” He asked himself emptily. He felt like a puppet to his own sanity, or lack thereof, in his own body.   
  
As Noel came closer and closer to the front of the line, Diana paid no attention to him as she ordered her food. “I would like a Cesar salad and- Oo! Strawberry cheesecake! My fave! And can I also have a cup of lemonade?” All that done, the server started to get her tray in order. At that moment, the students next to her got out of the way, leaving nothing between the Demon Ranseur and the Bloody Shield.   
  
However, before Noel took his next step, he heard something – Diana humming. It was a soft, slow song. A mellifluous tune coming from a person with a heavenly voice. It was as if she put her whole heart and soul into it. Noel only stood there, immersed in her humming. The storm in his mind cleared, and he could hear himself think. He was normal again.   
  
By this time, the server finished Diana’s tray and handed it over. “Oh, this looks fantastic! Thank you so much!” Diana accepted her food and skipped away, humming to herself again.  
  
And she had no idea how close she was to danger.   
  


* * *

  
“ _What do slackers deserve_?!”  
  
As one unit, the students in the dojo stomped their feet on the floor. “ _Punishment_!”  
  
“ _What do hard-workers deserve_?!”  
  
The group pivoted on one foot, throwing two straight jabs – not one person was out of synch. “ _More hard work_!”  
  
“Precisely!” Those students stepped back and allowed the instructor to step forward. She was a 46-year-old German woman with long, unkempt, purple hair. She wore a white coat with three coattails and lined with purple fur, white pants, and purple and white matching boots. The woman pointed her cane to the newcomers to her class. “Those who brave everything thrown at them will be prepared for anything thrown at this Academy! Those who can fight well can fight even Witches! These are the truths descended down from the first attendees to the Academy!”  
  
Kami stood among the beginners, fidgeting uncomfortably. Today officially marked her first day working on actual combat arts. She could tell her seniors were strong and experienced from just those few moves. They were like a militia, disciplined and fierce. _“W-wow. With training like this, no wonder the DWMA is the world's top military organization.”_  
  
“For the uninformed, my name is Marhilda Olmett, but you can and will refer to me as Mrs. Olmett.” The woman said as she tucked into the pit of her arm. She eyed every one of freshmen with prying hazel eyes. “I’m not the only person, but I am the one in charge of combat instruction. Plain and simple, you follow my rules and this will be the start of a beautiful relationship. Is that clear?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
“ _With some soul_!” Marhilda bellowed. Many of the newcomers flinched under the might of her authoritative voice. She placed a hand over her heart as she continued, “You aren’t just students. You are fighters! Men and woman who answered the call of duty! Show pride, show enthusiasm. Let the DWMA become part of your soul for the rest of your life! Now, I repeat,  _is that clear_?!”  
  
“ _Yes, ma’am_!”  
  
Marhilda smirked in satisfaction. “All right, now we’re getting somewhere. Now then, let’s get started. I’m going to show you a preview of how things are conducted around here.” She spotted two individuals among the crowd that she wanted as volunteers. “Alexandre. Francis. Step forward.”  
  
Francis suppressed a groan. He couldn’t believe, out of all the people in here, he was selected. Begrudgingly, he walked up as everyone gave him space. He was followed by Alexandre, a nicely-built young man with a shaved head and white war paint on his face resembling a skull. Like everyone else here, they wore white martial arts robes.   
  
Once they were in position, Marhilda tapped her cane onto the floor. “Fight!”  
  
Alexandre wasted no time; the minute Marhilda said the word, he charged at Francis, who only stood there. Alexandre got close and rammed his elbow hard into Francis’s gut. Francis choked on his breath as he cradled his gut, staggered backwards, and fell to his knees.   
  
Marhilda narrowed her eyes, noticing that. “Francis, fight back! Set an example for your peers!”   
  
Coughing, Francis returned to his feet. Alexandre remained in a fighting position all the while. “Are you ready?” The African asked, and he received a slow, delayed nod. “Then we continue!” Alexandre rushed at Francis again. As soon as he got close, Francis sidestepped his punch, ducked down, and performed a low kick, sweeping Alexandre off of his feet. His surprise only lasted for a second; Alexandre did an athletic springing kick to get himself back up and threw another punch. Francis raised his arm to block the punch and quickly backpedalled to create some distance.   
  
Alexandre simply waited for Francis to catch his bearings. This time, he wanted him to be on the offensive. Perhaps that would give him the opening he needed. Finally, Francis charged at him as fast as he could, Alexandre still remaining in a defensive stance. He narrowed his eyes, focused, searching for a blind-spot. Francis locked gazes with Alexandre, and in that moment, he saw the face of the bully who killed Lana. His eyes shrunk and fear weighed him down, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.   
  
“I have you now!” Stepping forward, Alexandre geared back his arm and delivered a strong palm strike to Francis's chest. That did more than knock the wind out of him, it struck Francis right where he was hurting the most: his heart. Francis tumbled backward from Alexandre’s strike, stopping on his side, and he clutched his chest in pain.   
  
Marhilda raised her cane like a flag. “It is decided. Alexandre is your champion.”  
  
As everyone else clapped reverently, Alexandre straightened up and bowed respectfully to Francis. “Thank you for the match.”  
  
Slowly, Francis returned to his feet, still hurting – not physically, but emotionally. All it took was one simple flashback, and he felt like lowly scum again, hating the world and its cruelties. He didn’t want to be here anymore; he needed some time to himself. Adjusting his glasses, Francis turned around and began walking away, hunched over a bit and still clutching his chest.   
  
However, he didn’t get far. From the back of the group, Claude reached out and gently grabbed his arm. “Francis, please stay. Don’t be like this.” He implored. Far too many times did see Francis wallow in guilt and sorrow. When Francis looked up, Claude could see the pain and guilt in his jade-green eyes, twisting his heart into a knot. “What has happened to you? What happened to the little boy from years ago? The one who kept smiling through everything? I want him back.”   
  
Francis turned his head away, snatched back his arm, and resumed his exit. “He died along with his pet bird.”   
  
Claude somberly watched him leave. Once he was gone, he sighed and dropped his head. He couldn’t believe it; Francis rebuked even his own flesh and blood. Francis’s attitude was relatively mild in the past years, but as of late, it’s become worse – to the point Claude wondered if it really was impossible to wrench open Francis’s closed heart.   
  
Kami, having seen the whole thing, quietly approached Claude as class went on. “C-Claude?”  
  
Claude looked at her, the one who was trying to help out Francis. As much as he appreciated her efforts, perhaps it was foolish of him to rely on some freshman who he met only two days ago. “On his behalf, Kami, I truly apologize for my brother's behavior. However, I believe you should stop and leave him alone.”  
  
Kami shook her head. “I can’t do that.” When Claude stared at her in disbelief, she went on, “At first, I was doing it to help you out. But after dealing with him for some time, I realize that  _I_  genuinely want to help him, to get to know him. Francis may be a jerk, but he’s still a human being. And as a human being, he has feelings just like you and me. When I first saw him, he seemed like the type that wants to be alone, but when I look into his eyes, I see hate, sadness, and longing – like today when he hesitated. He needs a friend whether he realizes it or not. And I'm not going to give up until he finally accepts me and learns to trust other people again.”  
  
The girl looked at the door where Francis departed and then back to the rest of the class. Marhilda seemed distracted with the others, instructing them like a drill sergeant. She had to go while she still could. “I’m going to go see him now.”  
  
Claude gulped. He remembered the last time Mrs. Olmett caught people skipping class. Their bodies were sore for the rest of the week. “Now? But-”   
  
“No buts! I'm going to see him.” Glancing at Marhilda one more time in case she wouldn’t catch her, Kami quickly walked out of the dojo, ready to search high and low for Francis.   
  
Claude watched her go, rather amazed at her persistence. He smiled a little and chuckled, feeling renewed. “Hn. Stubborn as a bull.”  
  


* * *

  
The Academy’s courtyard was empty. Everyone was in class or doing something else, and that’s exactly what Francis wanted. The youngest Moncharmin Brother sat a bench, silent and motionless, lost in his own thoughts. His past replayed in his mind, reminding him of all the good memories of himself and Lana – from when he first got her to when they both got sick at the same time. He thought they would be inseparable until that fateful day showed him otherwise. “Lana.” His voice shook a little, and he closed his eyes to blot out the world around him. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching and cracked open his right eye to see Kami standing before him. He groaned in disdain. “Not you again.”  
  
Kami ignored his tone. “Yes. It's me again.”   
  
“Why are you even here?”  
  
“To talk to you, and I won’t leave until you do so.”  
  
Francis figured he might as well get this over with. The sooner he did, the sooner she would leave him be. Then again, maybe she wouldn’t. After all, she was at it nonstop. Suppressing his irritation, Francis looked at Kami pointedly and questioned her, “Why are you doing this? I constantly tell you to leave me alone and you continue to harass me? Why? For what reason?”  
  
Kami took a seat beside him, keeping her eyes on him all the while. “Because everyone deserves a friend. Even you, Francis.”  
  
“No I don't.” Francis contested, averting his eyes, “A person like me should never have companions.”   
  
Kami knew that his closed-minded attitude was speaking for him. As stubborn as she was, she had difficulty finding the chinks in his emotional armor; the ones that would cause it to shatter when struck. She sighed and looked down to the ground. “Look, your brothers told me everything about you and your bird, Lana. I may not know exactly how you feel, but I can imagine how devastating it must’ve been.”  
  
“No you don’t,” Francis replied with a bite, “She wasn’t just a pet. She was my  _friend_. My  _only_  friend.” Kami looked up at him, noticing how much his tone changed. It sounded like someone speaking from the heart. Francis clenched his fists as he continued speaking, “They forced me to watch the leader take a rock and beat her senseless with it. I...I...I felt helpless. It was horrible! That was torture nobody should ever go through!” His body started to shake, the trauma of whole incident returning full force. “She didn't deserve it… My sweet little angel. A wonderful creature, the greatest gift ever, the light of my world...my...my...my Lana...” The armor began to wither away, each piece a tear falling from his eyes. “Lana...I-I'm so sorry.”  
  
He then felt the warmth of someone’s hand. He looked up and saw that Kami was the one holding his cold hand. Her green eyes were wet with unshed tears, moved by his display of emotions. “Francis. It was not your fault. You don't have to carry this burden any longer. Please, let me help you get through your loss. Let me help renew your faith in humanity. Let me ease your pain. Francis, please let me be your first human friend.”  
  
Francis’s jade-green eyes widened in surprise. “M-my first...human friend?”  
  
Kami nodded. “If you let me, I promise that I’ll never hurt you and be there for you the best way I can. I’ll even introduce you to people who feel the same as me, who’ll also be your friend.”   
  
Francis was unsure of what to say or how to feel, taken aback by Kami’s sincerity. Supportively, Kami squeezed his hand to tell him she was serious. Under the warmth of her hand, the icy shackles around his heart started to melt, and he began to relax. A small breeze came by, and Francis felt it liberating him of his emptiness. “..K-Kami.”   
  
Kami smiled happily. “You finally said my name. So...” She scooted away and raised her hand out to him. “Francis Moncharmin, would you like to be my friend?”   
  
She added in a bright, toothy smile. Francis noted that it looked like the kind of dorky smiles he expected Roger, Amagai, or Rosalind to have on their faces. Chuckling a little in his mind, he slowly reached out and gently took her hand. “All right.”   
  
Mission accomplished.  
  


* * *

  
The dark room was full of many machines, some in use and others gathering dust. The working ones made soft noises as they did their job, and the computers hummed silently as data flew across their bright screens. They all worked for one thing, the bright red soul in the middle of the lab. It floated still in a containment tube, which gave off a slight glow. Nearby, a mother-computer relayed the work of the other machines to the person standing in front of it – a woman with pale skin, emerald green eyes, and ankle-length silver hair wearing a simple, tattered brown robe with boots.   
  
Finally, the results came, and the mother-computer made a buzz. The woman sighed deeply, hung her head, and rested her hand on the keyboard. Twenty different hypotheses and theories tested, countless hours of research, exhausting labor, and still nothing. She tiredly titled her head to look at the containment tube with the soul with dull eyes.  _“Is this why Mother and the Research Team could not finish it before they perished?”_  She straightened up, pressed a button on the touch-sensitive keyboard, and data acquisition reset to default. All machines returned to their original positions and went to standby mode.   
  
She exhaled sharply through her nose as she raked her hand down her face.  _“Come on, Cancer, think. There has to be a variable you are overlooking.”_  Cancer idly paced in a circle, using every cell in her brain to come up with a solution. However, her thought process was interrupted when she looked the soul again. Black energy was beginning to leak out from it. Her heartbeat increased on the spot, and she quickly sprinted over to a control panel and pressed a button. Immediately, the floor beneath the tube opened up and brought it into the space, closing up afterwards. Cancer breathed a heavy sigh of relief, glad to get it to the lower floors before that energy phased through the glass. “And then there is that Madness coming out of it. What exactly is going on with Project Omega?”   
  
Cancer Lucrenian was at her wit’s ends. The roadblock she reached with Project 00000Ω: Omega was nearly insurmountable, at least by herself and with the resources she had. She was out of options. It was time to resort to desperate measures. Cancer walked across her sanctuary to a podium holding a crystal ball in a glass container. Waving her hand over it, it was released, and Cancer placed her hand on it to make a call.   
  
“This is Meriza Lucrenian speaking, talk to me.”   
  
Cancer took a deep breath before she spoke. “Meriza, it’s Cancer.”   
  
“ _Darling_! It’s so nice to hear from you again!” came the very jovial response. Cancer cringed, disliking how loud she was. “The last time I heard from you was about three months ago! What’s up? How’s Bermuda? Have you stepped into the sun? Look any prettier?”  
  
Cancer decided not to answer any of those questions. “When is the next Witch Mass?”  
  
“Soon. Why?”  
  
Cancer looked over her shoulder to where Project Omega’s soul once was, her eyes gleaming a little in darkness of her room. “Gather the troops. I will be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, ladies and gentlemen, we've finally settled the first arc of SEZ. Kami succeeds in befriending Francis, and I've put just about everything in motion. The next arc? Well, let's just say the tone's different.


	6. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when she was getting into the swing of things, Kami finds herself in the spectator's seat for a real DWMA mission, but she soon might regret coming along. Beginning of the Vlad the Impaler Arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Soul Eater is copyrighted to Atsushi Okubo and all other third parties (characters, series, and concepts).

**Shock**  
  
 _Month 1, Week 4, Day 3 (Wednesday, March 24th)_  
  
Three weeks had gone by, and Kami considered herself well-accustomed to her class schedule and the Academy’s craziness. It also seemed that her circle of friends was set, consisting of herself, Amagai, Rukia, and Francis. Roger, Rosalind, and Diana would occasionally join in by association with the first three. In her bathroom, as she brushed her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror, Kami was thankful that she had them to help her get through the first couple of days.   
  
But, unfortunately, there was one thing they couldn’t do.  
  
 _“I still need a Weapon partner.”_  Kami’s gaze dropped. Without a Demon Weapon, Kami was just a regular old student in a wacky school. There was no good in being labeled an EAT-Class Meister. Most depressingly, she couldn’t join her friends on their missions – at least to her knowledge she couldn’t. Spitting out her mouthwash, Kami then sighed. “Maybe I should ask around,” she thought aloud, checking her school uniform once more, “Well, I’d better go before I’m late.”  
  
When she left her bathroom, she saw something, and her jaw dropped in shock. Somehow, Francis was in her living room. He looked at her and smiled softly.  “You have a nice apartment, Kami.”   
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
“ _Not you too_!”  
  


* * *

  
Kami departed ways with Francis shortly after entering the Academy so he could check on his brothers in the cafeteria. Instead of breakfast, she wanted to spend her time before homeroom searching for prospective Weapon partners.   
  
It wasn’t successful.   
  
Kami walked down the hall, head down and arms hanging. This was considerably more difficult than she thought it'd be. Even the few NOT-Class students she propositioned declined her. Then something dawned on her. "What if I  _graduate_  without finding a partner? Without ever going on a mission?!" She pulled at her own hair out of dread. "Oh, Izanami and Izanagi,  _don't let that be_!"  
  
Some passing people gave her strange looks. Oblivious to them, Kami took a deep breath to calm down. "Well, I'd better hurry to Professor Vladingham's class." After taking a couple of steps, she suddenly heard the sounds of struggling in the distance. They weren't combat-related, that much she knew. Curious, she followed the source. Soon enough, she found herself in the same hallway as the Dispensary.  
  
"C'mon, Rukia! We gotta get to class! Satisfy your sweet tooth later!"   
  
Kami slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, shaking her head. Rukia clung to the vending machine for dear life as Amagai tried to pry her away, keeping his arms wrapped around her hips. “Noooo! I must get the last one! Do you know how  _long_  it takes them to put AirHeads back in these things?!  _Let_.  _Me_.  _Go_!”  
  
Amagai bared his teeth and snarled in frustration. “Darn it, Rukia, let go so Dad doesn’t get on both of our cases!”   
  
Against her better nature, Kami walked over and stared at the two with a dull expression. “Um, guys? What are you doing?”  
  
The Vladingham glanced over to the young girl. “Well, I’m trying to—”  
  
At that moment, Rukia felt his grip loosen, and a big, mischievous smile formed on her face. Internally thanking Kami for providing the perfect distraction, the older girl lifted one of her legs and drove her foot into Amagai’s gut, knocking him into the awaiting wall. “Ha-ha! Victory!”  
  
Kami exchanged glances between the dazed boy and the giddy girl and only shook her head. “You people kill me.”  
  
Rukia pulled the coin out using the string and cashed in on the final pack of AirHeads. With a bright smile, she held the treat with her hands and rubbed her cheek on it. “You’re home, my sweet babies~”   
  
“So  _that’s_  how you purchased them.”  
  
Rukia froze up, her smile disappeared, and her eyes shot open to the size of saucers. Her legs shook, and it took her several seconds to simply turn her head to face the owner of the voice. Meanwhile, Amagai laughed raucously, unable to sympathize with her. “See there! That’s what you get! I  _almost_  feel sorry for you!”  
  
 _“Sh-She must in trouble.”_  Kami gathered that whoever spoke must be a figure of authority. Curiously, she looked over, expecting some hardened hall monitor. One who could keep even the Bloody Shield in line.   
  
Instead, she saw a girl littler than her.  
  
She had to be a few inches shorter than her, yet with her crossed arms and her stern gaze, she carried herself confidently. Her large, thin-rimmed glasses shined in the light, but with a downward tilt of her head, an unencumbered glare of her forest green eyes focused on Rukia. “You know that basically counts as thievery, Ms. Forsythia.” She uncrossed her arms and started walking toward her. The two, plum purple ponytails on the sides of her head bobbed with each step. “That’s against the rules.”  
  
Kami watched as the newcomer now stood in front of Rukia, granting her a closer look. Her attire consisted of a white long-sleeved jacket, red tights, white ankle boots, and a red skirt with white ruffled trim.  _“I shouldn’t be thinking about this… but she’s actually kinda adorable.”_  Kami found something amusing about a short girl reprimanding someone taller and older – like a little child trying to act tough and mature. Even if she had a Two-Star badge around her right bicep to prove her credentials.   
  
Rukia’s shaking had seized control of her whole body, and she was sweating bullets. Trying to get out of trouble, she managed a weak smile. “U-U-Um, hello, Clorinda… H-H-How was your five-week mission?”  
  
“Don’t change the subject.” Clorinda replied in an even tone, holding out her hand. “I’ll be taking the paraphernalia and the candy.”  
  
With a low, drawn-out whine, Rukia reluctantly gave up her AirHeads and her coin. Hoping to save face, she bowed down. “I’m really, really sorry, Clorinda! It won’t happen again! I just love AirHeads.”  
  
“Yeah, I know it won’t.” Clorinda grabbed Rukia and pulled her down so that she could speak into her ear. “After school today, you had better report to Granny’s detention center. Be honest because I  _will_  check and see if you went and did your time.”  
  
Rukia released a prolonged sigh. No use acting apologetic or scared now. “I will.”  
  
Kami honestly expected this type of situation with a teacher. She nudged Amagai slightly to get his attention. “Hey, Amagai? Who is that?”  
  
“Clorinda R. Olmett of EAT’s Half Moon Class,” he answered, “Respected for her ability, very unpopular with the student community.”  
  
Kami wondered if that last part was really true, and what better way to find out than a first impression? Stepping away from Amagia’s side, the girl approached Clorinda and bowed her head. “Excuse me, Clorinda? My name is Kami Okubo. I’m one of the freshman, and I’m pleased to meet you.”  
  
Clorinda looked at the Japanese girl and adjusted her glasses. “So you arrived at orientation three weeks ago, I’m guessing. Well, I was away at the time, so let me give you a belated welcome to the Academy.”  
  
 _“See! There’s no way this cutie is a meanie!”_  Kami thought. Rukia asked for trouble anyway trying to get free candy.   
  
“Which reminds me,” Clorinda pushed her glasses up yet again, by the bridge, as the lenses glinted in the light, “Did you read the Academy rulebook from front cover to back?”  
  
Kami shook her head. “I’m sorry. I’ve had no time—”  
  
Clorinda stomped her foot on the ground, causing Kami, Rukia, and Amagai to flinch. “ _Unacceptable_!” She pointed accusingly at the freshman and continued her rant, “Like any other place, there are rules and regulations to abide by, and it would do you good to know what they are. Don’t listen to the other dissidents in this school, rules are  _not_  meant to be broken. They keep order and create a suitable environment. And those who break them are scum. You got that?” Clorinda narrowed her eyes, shoving her hands into her jacket’s front pockets. “Because if you do break, someone from the Student Disciplinary Council like me will be there.”  
  
“U-um, may I ask what the Student Disciplinary Council is?”  
  
Rukia stepped up and cleared her throat. “The School Disciplinary Council are the social peacekeepers in the DWMA. They are basically student police. They make sure status quo is maintained at the school. They also have international influence, meaning they are sent out to stamp out insurrection at other DWMA bases.” The older girl gestured to Clorinda’s uniform. “They are defined by their red and white clothing, which symbolizes courage and virtue respectively. The application is notoriously selective, but they consist of mainly 'student-members' under the instruction of the Head Disciplinarian, Co-Head, and Assistant Head. But those who do get to enjoy certain privileges, mainly more authority.”   
  
“Oh wow. You learn something new every day, it seems!”  
  
“Well, in your case, that’s only natural.”  
  
 _Ding. Dong. Dong. Ding._  
  
“Looks like all four of us are late.” Clorinda gazed pointedly at Kami, Amagai, and Rukia. “I expect all three of you to be in detention with me after school.”  
  
“ _What_?!  _Are you kidding me_?!”  
  


* * *

  
  
Homeroom and P.E. went by smoothly, and the students took their time getting to their next period. Some tried to check out the mission board, only to be disappointed yet again. The lack of missions was irritating. One of their main goals was to create a Death Scythe, but with no Evil Humans or Kishin Eggs to get ahold of, what was even the point?  
  
They had it better, Kami thought. At least they had a partner.   
  
“No partner… No perfect attendance record…” The girl slumped over a bench in the courtyard, eyes dead and watery. “No partner… No perfect attendance record…”  
  
Happening to be passing by, Spirit noticed Kami. “What the heck?” He rubbed his eyes to make sure that black and blue aura over her wasn’t an optical illusion, but it thankfully was. He walked over with Franken trudging behind him. “Uh, Kami? What are you doing?”  
  
Kami lifted her head just enough for him to see her peeking through her hair. “Oh, Spirit… Today has been horrible! I’ve asked several people for partnership, and they’re not interested. I was late to first period and broke my perfect attendance. Even worse, Clorinda gave me detention!”  
  
“What?!” Spirit bared his teeth and held up his fist. “Darn that Clorinda! Damn her and the rest of the Disciplinary Council!”  
  
Franken’s low monotone tone interrupted their ranting. “You only hate them because Azusa keeps catching you with girls.”  
  
“Stay out of this, Franken.”  
  
Ignoring his weapon partner, the grey-haired boy casted a blank look to Kami. “You being tardy is your own fault. Don’t blame others; show some accountability. The higher-ups around here don’t like excuses.”  
  
Franken’s lecture put an even bigger damper on Kami’s mood, but this was an experienced meister talking to her. It would be remiss of her to dismiss his words. “All right, all right…”  
  
Franken turned his back to them, having quickly lost interest. “Come on, Spirit. You can talk to her later. We have class.”  
  
“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” Spirit gave Kami a parting wink and thumbs-up. “Catch you later, Kami. Try not to feel so down.”  
  
The female released a prolonged sigh, finally standing and straightening herself up. “I will, Spirit. Bye.” She was glad that they said something; otherwise, she would have spent the time moping and be late to yet another class. Grabbing her stuff, she hurried out of the courtyard and back into the building. She decided to cut through the hallway with the bulletin board since it harbored a stairwell that would lead her to her class.  
  
“ _Please, Clorinda, let me come with you_!”  
  
“ _No_!”  
  
Kami felt a vein pop in her forehead. Just her luck, Amagai and Clorinda happened to be in the hallway. She contemplated turning around and taking an alternate path, but with a quick look of the clock on the wall, she would be cutting it far too close for comfort. Sucking in air sharply, Kami forged on, soon seeing them near the mission board.   
  
Amagai groveled at Clorinda’s feet, holding on for dear life as she struggled to drag him. “You gotta let me and Rukia come on this mission with you!  _Pleeeeeeease_!”  
  
“No, Mr. Vladingham!” Clorinda glared daggers at the hysterical boy, starting to work up a sweat. “Besides, I saw these specs first, and it doesn’t say I’m supposed to bring along partners.”  
  
“Let me read it for confirmation!”  
  
“NO!”  
  
Sick of the yelling and squabbling, once Kami was near them, she snatched the mission specs from Clorinda’s hand and read all of the information aloud.   
  
 _Mission Location: Aokigahara, Japan  
Mission Description: A mysterious Evil Human by the name of Vlad the Impaler has been preying on the dead individuals located on site. The Japanese government has turned to the DWMA to get rid of it so they can rest in peace.   
Mission Difficulty: A Rank  
Special Notes: N/A  
Status: Vacant_  
  
“The specs don’t imply at all you can’t have company with you,” Kami announced dryly as she slipped the paper back in Clorinda’s hand, “Enjoy, you two.”  
  
“ _Yes_!” Amagai shot up to his feet, throwing his hands up in celebration. Immediately after, he captured Kami into a bear hug that left her gasping for air. “Thank you, Kami! You’re the greatest friend ever!”  
  
Clorinda removed her glasses so she could rake her hand across her face. Time was being wasted, and her patience grew thin. “Ugh,  _fine_!” She yelled loud enough to get Amagai’s attention. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she continued, “Get your partner and wait out in front. I have to get my brother Isaiah.”  
  
“Will do!” Amagai saluted the 15-year-old and then turned to Kami. “Hey, Kami? You want to come with us? I know you don’t have a partner, but the rulebook doesn’t say we can’t bring an observer to a mission.”  
  
Kami blinked several times, staring at him. She would be able to get her first glimpse at an actual mission? However, her conscience came up, and she shook her head. “Sorry, but I’m not missing class.”  
  
“Absences are excused when you’re on a mission.” Amagai crossed his arms and tossed a sly grin towards Clorinda, who was busy flipping through a handbook. “Am I right?”  
  
Clorinda sneered as she shot him a glare, snapping the book shut. “Fine then, Mr. Vladingham. All right, Ms. Okubo, put all your stuff into your locker and meet us out front immediately.”  
  
Seemingly in a daze, Kami’s bag slipped out of her grasp.  
  
She was going on a  _mission_.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kami was at the front steps long before either Amagai or Clorinda. She was practically bouncing in her spot. Sure, she wouldn’t be able to contribute much, but she finally could see what a real mission looked like. She stared up to the school, and her eyes shimmered, expecting this to be beyond her wildest dreams.  _“This is going to be so, so, so much fun!”_  
  
Soon, she caught the sight of Clorinda, Rukia, and Amagai exiting the Academy. The last two looked ready to take on the world like her, but the former looked serious. But, upon closer inspection, she saw a slight pout on her face. Was she disappointed or something?   
  
Kami waved her hand in order to get their attention. “Hey gang!”   
  
“Privet.” Amagai and Rukia greeted in their native language, simply on a whim.   
  
Clorinda rolled her eyes but found herself speaking in her own native tongue. “Guten Tag.” She crossed her arms and then said, “We’re waiting for my brother so have patience.”  
  
Kami titled her head. “Your brother?”  
  
“Yeah, Isaiah. He was in Health Class and now he's going to get a first-aid kit for some bizarre reason.” Clorinda stomped her foot on the ground, a whine escaping her. “I just wanted to go on a mission nooooow!”  
  
“Patience is a virtue, dear Ms. Olmett.” Rukia said, smiling weakly, hoping to get her to calm down. Clorinda immediately locked gazes with her, glasses shining. “I'll be quiet.”  
  
Thankfully, it did not take long before an 18-year-old male emerged from the entrance. He sported dark plum hair tied into a spiky ponytail and hazel eyes, and he wore a similar uniform to Clorinda with pants instead of a skirt. Once he was over, Clorinda lazily gestured to him. “Guys, this is Isaiah, my older brother and partner.”  
  
Isaiah raised a curious brow, ceasing his consumption of a chocolate bar. “Oh? I see we have helpers.” He tossed a little smile to his younger sister. “I see you remembered our conversation about selflessness.”  
  
Clorinda narrowed her eyes at him, an edge in them Kami, Amagai, and Rukia never saw before. “And you will never refer to it again. Got that?”  
  
Isaiah’s smile broadened, completely unaffected. “It might slip my mind in the future.”  
  
Rukia cleared her throat, capturing the Olmetts’ attention. “Very nice to meet you, Isaiah. My name is Rukia, this is my partner Amagai, and over here is Kami, a freshmen who is tagging along for observatory purposes.”  
  
“The pleasure is all mine.”  
  
“Well, we’ve rounded up the crew. Let’s head to the airport!” Amagai pointed forward, grinning as brightly as the sun itself. “Forward march!” The teen began walking down the steps like a soldier in cadence. Rukia giggled and Clorinda sighed before they followed him.   
  
Isaiah finished eating his chocolate bar, only to reach into his jacket and retrieve a small bag of peanuts. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Kami wearing her Academy ID tag around her neck. “Ah, I see you’re aware that you’ll need that.”  
  
Kami blinked and looked at the older Olmett. “Excuse me?”  
  
He lazily gestured to the object. “You’ll need your ID to tell the people at the airport you’re on official business. That’s all.”   
  
“O-Oh.” Kami palmed her identification and idly played with it. “I didn’t know about its importance. I just thought it was my duty to keep with me at all times.”  
  
Isaiah munched on several more peanuts before he answered. “Nothing wrong with that.”  He offered her one, but Kami shook her head, and the purple-haired teen promptly tossed it into his mouth. “If you have any burning questions, you need but ask me, miss.”   
  
The girl placed a finger below her lower lip and began thinking. She did indeed have several questions, but she couldn’t figure out how to put them into words. Well, might as well start with the little ones. “Well… The layout of the mission sheet looks self-explanatory, but how significant are the ranks?”  
  
Isaiah finished off the bag of peanuts, crumbled the bag into a ball, and tossed it over his shoulder. “Missions, or quests, at the Academy are categorized into six ranks from least difficult to most: F, D, C, B, A, and S. Everything except S-Ranked missions can be regularly seen on the board. Why? S-Ranked missions are usually reserved for graduates, special students, or teachers for some outstanding reasons.”  
  
Kami nodded, taking in the information. “I see.”  
  
“Though, I should tell you the ranking system is relative to the average One-Star. In spite of this mission being A-Ranked, for a pair of Two-Stars it feels more like a B- or C-Ranked one. Which is why it's acceptable to bring you, a weaponless One-Star, along for observatory purposes. The difficulty is further lessened when you factor in Clorinda and Amagai being scions of two Legacy Families.”  
  
“Legacy Families?”  
  
Isaiah chuckled to himself. She certainly was a newcomer to this grand institution. “My good lady, the DWMA is a prominent international organization that has withstood eight centuries of grueling history. It is only natural certain people have made their mark. You see, Legacy Families are families or clans that have permanently impacted the Academy. While many students come from respected backgrounds, five families in particular have been identified as the top, a list subject to change.”  
  
He held up five fingers and for each group he counted them off. “The Olmett Family, whose roots trace back to the first generation of Academy students and are responsible for setting combat standards; the Vladingham Family, who have won the Academy many critical battles in our long war with the Witch Society; the Nakatsukasa Clan, discoverers of Soul Resonance and the paragon Demon Weapons; the Moncharmins, whose generous donations have allowed the DWMA to expand and develop; and finally House Shuzen, the first group of people to create Death Scythes.”  
  
Kami’s throat went dry, and she had to swallow thickly to regain her voice. “W-Wow…” She glanced forward to Clorinda and Amagai, two members of the five Legacy Families Isaiah talked about. She had no idea she was amongst people with decorated backgrounds.   
  
Her eyes fell to the ground, steps growing slower. It made her feel so small, so insignificant by comparison.   
  
Noticing this, Isaiah gave her a pat on the back as he walked past her. “Come along now. We haven’t time to waste.”   
  
Lifting her head up, the young girl nodded and kept. It was a long walk to the airport, but when they got there, all they had to do was flash their IDs to the right person, tell them where they were going, and the students got on a plane going to a destination closest to the mission site. Within the next several hours, the team stood at the entrance to Aokigahara.  
  
Amagai cupped his chin, marveling the rich greenness. He could hear nothing but the natural sounds of the forest itself. “Wow. Beauty.” He shot a grin at Kami and nudged her. “Welcome home, Kami. Feeling nostalgic?”  
  
“Not really...” She never faced him, instead glancing around and biting her lip. Now that the excitement went away, Kami finally realized exactly where she was. “This place... It's a famous suicide location...” All attention immediately turned to her, the amazement vanishing. Sweating a little, Kami checked her surroundings but was unable to see anything through the dense foliage. “Before I came here, I heard on the news that up until 1988 about 100 suicides happened every year.”  
  
Rukia choked on her initial words and stumbled to form better more coherent ones. “U-Um, wow…Th-that…”   
  
“Explains a lot.” Clorinda cut in, cupping her chin as she walked forward, following the trail. The others stared at her curiously, walking behind her. “When people are killed, their Souls immediately appear out of their bodies.” She adjusted her glasses as she kept moving, trying to find a body to confirm her hypothesis. “That includes suicide since that obviously isn’t natural death. Our target probably frequents this place so it has easy access to free souls.”  
  
Rukia moved out of a plant’s way, hoping it wasn’t poisonous. “So I guess we’re on a manhunt.” She could handle an Evil Human, but the last thing she wanted to see on this mission was a corpse. As the group rounded the corner of the trail marked a tall tree, the Demon Naginata had to appreciate the scene – a forest free of impurities that glowed in the sunlight, an artist’s work come to life. She then spotted a bird swooping through the trees and smiled, admiring the graceful flaps of its wings. But, her smile soon faded when she saw that the bird decided to land on.  
  
A tree branch jutting through a man and woman.  
  
Rukia’s heart pounded against her chest, threatening to leap out, as she released a scream and fell backwards. The others immediately whipped back around to see the stuttering, frightened woman pointing a trembling finger at something.   
  
When they looked, Kami’s eyes shrunk to the size of dimes, and she immediately cowered behind Isaiah.  _“I-It’s dead… decaying. O-Oh my g-goodness!”_  She hugged herself, her body shaking uncontrollably. The first time she saw a corpse in real life, an image she couldn’t blot out of her mind.  
  
Amagai grimaced, rubbing his neck. “Yeesh. I don’t suppose that’s self-inflicted.”  
  
“One moment, ladies and gentlemen.” Clorinda couched down and then jumped high enough to land on the tree branch. She examined the wounds, felt the skin of the individuals, and worked her mind to connect the dots that she could.  _“The blood is drying, and the bodies are cold. They’ve been dead for some time but not long enough to start decaying.”_  Straightening up, she crossed her arms and scowled.  _“I share Amagai’s suspicions. There’s absolutely no way people would subject themselves to this, suicidal or not.”_  
  
Clorinda back-flipped off the branch and returned to her companions, arms still crossed. “They were murdered, and I’d say within the past day.”  
  
“Sounds to me our target used this place’s reputation to disguise the act.” Isaiah narrowed his eyes as he watched their surroundings like a hawk. He wasn’t sure where, but he could feel the presence of something – a predator watching its prey. “The question is where is it—”  
  
“Kihihihihi.”  
  
The students heard a whoosh followed by the rustling of leaves, and they quickly turned around to see nothing but said leave settling in place. “Around here.” Isaiah looked at Rukia and nodded, still with a serious look on his face. She nodded back, and the two of them transformed into weapons.   
  
A pair of hooked metal plates with spiked claws formed over Clorinda’s hands, and she punched them together, ready for battle. “Show yourself, Vlad the Impaler!” Her voice echoed, silencing all the natural sounds of the forest. “Come pay for your sins!”  
  
Her reply was silence; no wind, no voices, nothing. Yet, they could feel it – an aura of pure evil. Disquieted, all the students could do was keep their wits about them and prepare for the worst.   
  
Suddenly, right in their field of vision, a hand reached out from behind a tree and slapped against the bark. Kami released a high-pitched squeak and immediately sought shelter behind Amagai. Clorinda held up her fists, and Amagai watched mutely as the spidery limb groped around the trunk.   
  
“ _Kihihihihi_!”  
  
Its fingers tearing through the wood, the Evil Human finally emerged – an amorphous, crimson and black creature whose very tattered military uniform kept it together like tape. A sickening crunch was heard as the creature turned its mask their way. Its green eyes, the only remotely human thing about it, contracted with glee. The lower half of its mask tore open to reveal a wide smile full of jagged teeth.  
  
Mad laughter filled the forest, and everyone’s eyes widened at the wave of malevolence coming from Vlad the Impaler.    
  
 _“That is_  not  _an Evil Human!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super-late update for the fans of SEZ. I apologize, but if you've read my DeviantArt Journal, you should know that updates were going to be slow and sparse anyway. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope this chapter will have you excited for the threat our heroes are about to face.


End file.
